Ciel, Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets
by Dark Ace Raven
Summary: After being rescued from the Dursley's, Harry Potter is set to spend the rest of the summer at the Phantomhive Manor and then go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But just as Harry and his friends are packing their bags Harry receives a warning from a strange, impish creature who says that if Harry returns to Hogwarts, disaster will strike. And strike it will!
1. The Worst Birthday

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter one of the second story in the series about Ciel, the Sennen Twins, and their friends.

It's called: Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets

Neither Dark Angel nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

I own Kyouya and Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika and Kao Azaikur Alexis Rose Sennen, Alex Michaelis Sennen and Black Ace

And Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us

Enjoy the first chapter of Ciel, Sennen Twins, and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain.

"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night –,"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache.

"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

Harry tried to argue back but a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley, drowned his words.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

"Nonsense Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.

"I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —,"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I —,"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just —,"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," said Harry, "all right…"

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.

Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.

Harry Potter was a wizard— a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursley's were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.

He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes, the post arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the Dungeons, and visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the instant Harry had come home, all Harry' spellbooks, his wand, robes, and cauldron, had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon.

What was it to the Dursley's if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done?

The Dursley's were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame.

Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.

Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family.

Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.

It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.

At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak.

Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow — nobody understood why —Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry. So his dead mother's sister and her husband had brought up Harry. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.

And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out.

Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous… but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.

The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely…

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry went back to his toast. 'Of course', he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be —?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen —,"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say —,"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason… Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"

"Perfect… Dudley?"

"How about —, 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.

"And you, boy?"

Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.

"Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way."

"When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursley's would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.

"Right — I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:

"Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"

No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist.

He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing pool; Harry missed his best friends, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Lillian Kattalan, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Rene Tamaki, Kyouya and Fuomi Oshiro, Hika and Kao Azaikur and his Godfather Undertaker.

They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all

None of them had written to him all summer, even though Ciel had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.

Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to with letters, to his friends but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school.

Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick.

For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from his friends and his Undertaker had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal — and now his friends and Undertaker had forgotten his birthday.

What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Ron Weasley, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream…

Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had heard that Sebastian, William, Undertaker, Kyouya and a darker version of Alexis had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power.

They had slipped through Voldemort's clutches, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, seeing his livid face, his wide, mad eyes —

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge — and the hedge was staring back.

Two red wine colored eyes had appeared among the leaves.

Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.

"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.

The huge eyes blinked and vanished.

"What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.

"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."

"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.

Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.

"Why are you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.

Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.

"You c-can't — Dad told you you're not to do m-magic — he said he'll chuck you out of the house — and you haven't got anywhere else to go — you haven't got any friends to take you —,"

"Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus — squiggly wiggly —,"

"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"

Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan.

Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.

While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench.

The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself… maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts…

Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now, he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flowerbeds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.

It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.

"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"

Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.

Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"

As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, boy — one sound —,"

Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for Chapter one of Ciel, Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

I hoped you liked it.


	2. The Beating

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter two of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets. Neither Dark Angel of Life nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Dark Angel owns Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Black Ace, Kyouya, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika, and Kao Azaikur.

Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us.

Enjoy Chapter Two of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

_Last Time_

_As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs._

"_Remember, boy — one sound —,"_

_Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it_.

* * *

Harry managed not to shout out with joy, but it was a close feeling. Sitting on his bed was Sebastian Michaelis and he looked pretty upset.

"Er – hello Sebastian," said Harry nervously.

"Harry James Potter," said Sebastian in a low voice, so it would not travel downstairs. "When we get back to the Phantomhive Manor, you-,"

"We…as in…the both of us Sebastian?" asked Harry in a low voice as well.

"Yes, You and I are both going to the Phant —," Sebastian started to say but was interrupted when Harry threw himself at Sebastian, hugging him tightly.

"Thank You… Thank You… Thank You… Thank You…Thank you" chanted Harry hugging Sebastian tightly.

"I need to breathe Harry" gasped Sebastian but hugged the twelve-year-old back though not as tightly.

"Sorry Sebastian, but I had thought you guys didn't want to be my friend anymore none of you had written to me and something my cousin had said made me start thinking he was right." Harry said sadly sitting on his bed next to Sebastian.

"What did your cousin say that made you think we didn't want to be your friends anymore Harry?" Sebastian said looking at the twelve-year-old.

"Dudley said 'How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?'" Harry said in a quiet voice.

Sebastian's eyes turned a demonic pink with a cat pupil in it momentarily before going back to their red wine color.

"That's not true, we wrote you but thought you were to busy to write back," Sebastian said with a slight hiss in his voice. "Clearly we were wrong." He stood and walked over to the window and opened it

It was then that Harry noticed Hedwig's cage and his trunk was missing from his room.

"Whe-?" Harry started to ask

"All your stuff is at the Phantomhive Manor which has wards so underage magic is not detected by the Ministry of Magic." Sebastian said smiling at Harry

"I see well then let's go and be careful not to let the Dursley's know I'm leaving," said Harry walking over to the window.

Sebastian paused, his hand on the windowsill, "Stay here," he said and dropped to the grass below, crossed the yard to the door and knocked

Harry heard the conversations stop then his uncle walk over to the front door and heard him say

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to come at such a late hour but I was wondering if your nephew, Harry Potter was home? I'm a friend of his from school" Sebastian said loud enough for the Masons to hear from the living room, making Vernon freeze for a split second and Harry cursed at Sebastian's stupidity.

Vernon cleared his throat then said, "I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I don't have a nephew named Harry Potter, or a Nephew at all, he did in the car crash that killed my wife's sister and her husband twelve years ago."

Harry was very grateful he was leaving for the summer tonight for if he wasn't his Uncle would have made sure he was dead like Lily and James Potter.

He came out of his stupor in time to hear Sebastian say "…dolences Mr. Dursley, for the lost of your sister and brother in-law I just wanted to see if he was here." The front door closed, and Harry hear his uncle made his way upstairs as Sebastian pulled himself through the window, shut the window, locked it and hid in a dark corner of his Room just as Vernon threw open the door, there was a demonic glint in his eye and Harry gulped as his Uncle advanced on him and smacked him Harry landed hard on his bed, his glasses falling off [1], "Someone came by looking for you Freak!" Spat Vernon kicking Harry in the ribs making the boy gasp.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. TELL. YOUR KIND. THAT. YOU. LIVE. HERE!" Vernon roared throwing his nephew against the wall.

CRACK!

Harry's head it the wall rendering the boy unconscious.

Vernon wrenched open the door and slammed it shut and locked it leaving Sebastian and an unconscious Harry Potter locked in.

* * *

**A/N: Throws up**

This chapter was hell for me to write just because I'm not used to writing these types of scenes.

Anyway an explanation of the one in brackets: Like in Ouran High School Host Club Episode Twenty Five The Host Club Declares Dissolution when Yoshio Ootori Smacks his son then says "You've been participating in such a ridiculous club all this time? Are you trying to disgrace me?"

R&R while I'll catch some ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ's this chapter is 962 words long.

DaoL Out


	3. The Rescue and Flourish and Blotts

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter three of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets. Neither Dark Angel of Life nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Dark Angel owns Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Black Ace, Kyouya, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika, and Kao Azaikur.

Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us.

Enjoy Chapter Three of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

_Last time_

"_Someone came by looking for you Freak!" Spat Vernon kicking Harry in the ribs making the boy gasp._

"_HOW DARE YOU, TELL YOUR KIND THAT YOU LIVE HERE!" Vernon roared throwing his nephew against the wall._

_CRACK!_

_Harry's head it the wall rendering the boy unconscious._

_Vernon wrenched open the door and slammed it shut and locked it leaving Sebastian and an unconscious Harry Potter locked in._

* * *

As a demon Sebastian Michaelis have seen and done many things that don't bother him; rape, murder, torture, but to think that a human could do something like abuse as sever as someone like Vernon Dursley did to Harry Potter made his stomach churn horribly with hatred he wanted to kill the man, well whale would be a more proper name that's beside the point.

What was worrying him at the moment was the fact that Harry wasn't moving, but William, Grell or even Undertaker haven't showed up so that meant that Harry wasn't dead, yet just unconscious.

A groan interrupted Sebastian's mental musings as Harry sat up.

"Sebastian you are going to get me killed one of these days and when that happens I'm dragging you with me understood?" he said slowly getting to his feet and limped over to Sebastian and held out his arms.

"Carry me," he said, the 'Because if I have to walk I'll murder you' left unspoken.

Sebastian nodded, picking the twelve-year-old up and jumped out the window and headed back to the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about three weeks after he had arrived at Phantomhive Manor. He had gone down to breakfast to find the others already sitting at the kitchen table Harry sat down and took a box of chocolate pocky that was in the middle of the table.

"Letter's from school," said William, passing Harry an envelope of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry — doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Alex and Alexis ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross-station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

**Voodoo for Dummies by Rekat Rednu**

**Sorcery Made Simple by Rekat Rednu**

**Curses and Cures by Rekat Rednu**

**Counter Spells Through the Ages by Rekat Rednu**

**Demons and Death Gods: Similarities and differences by Rekat Rednu**

**Demons/Angles: Fallen Beginnings or Hell's Creation by Rekat Rednu**

**Demons: knowing the types by Rekat Rednu**

**A history of Death Gods the fact from the fiction by Rekat Rednu**

Alex, who'd finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.

"You've been told to get all Rekat Rednu's books, too!" he said.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might be a fan — bet it's a witch."

Fortunately no one heard this except Harry, because just then Kyouya and Fuomi's elder brother Natsuo walked in.

"Morning, all," said Natsuo briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a black ball of feather's— at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was Sebastian Raven Seth.

"Seth!" said Sebastian, taking the ball of black feather's from Natsuo and took a letter out from under him. "Finally—Lillian's answer. I wrote to her saying I was going to try to rescue you from the Dursleys."

He carried Seth to a sunny window had he flopped straight onto the most sunniest patch. Then he ripped open Lillian's letter and read it out loud.

_"Dear Everyone, and Harry if you're there,_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Sebastian, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different raven because I think another delivery might finish your one-off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course — and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

_Love, Lillian_

"How can she be busy with schoolwork?" said Ciel in horror. "We're on holiday!"

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Natsuo, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Everyone was planning to go up the hill to a small paddock Ciel owned. Trees blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice dueling there, as long as they didn't aim too high.

They couldn't use real targets (Unless you count Grell), which would have been hard to explain if they missed and harmed someone

Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, wands drawn. They had asked Natsuo if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy.

The thirteen had only seen Natsuo at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Kyouya frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," Fuomi explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. Akia got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

* * *

Sebastian woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Sebastian took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Young Master," he sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today… Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry!"

And he offered him the flowerpot.

Harry stared at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," said William suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Sebastian. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"Undertaker took me on the underground -,"

"Really?" said Rene eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly —,"

"Not now, Rene," said Fuomi. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before —,"

"He'll be all right, Fuomi," said Kyouya. "Harry, watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Kyouya, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Fuomi told Harry as Rene dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped Rene out of sight, too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-,"

"He'll be fine, Fuomi, don't fuss," said Sebastian, helping himself to Floo Powder too.

"But, Sebastian, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't care, Fuomi," thought Sebastian sadly to himself. "His uncle beat him nearly to death in front of my eyes!"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that —,"

"Well… all right… you go after Sebastian," said Fuomi "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Hika advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Kao "The soot -,"

"Don't fidget," said Ciel. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace —,"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Kyouya Sebastian, and Rene."

Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast — the roaring in his ears was deafening — he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick —something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning — now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face — squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond — his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him — he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then…

* * *

He fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.

Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was quite alone, but where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop — but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.

The sooner he got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Harry made his way swiftly and silently toward the door, left the shop.

Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders.

Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in Ciel's fireplace. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.

"Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in his ear, making him jump.

An aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at him, showing mossy teeth. Harry backed away.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said. "I'm just —,"

"HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"

Harry's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as Undertaker, Harry's Godfather, came striding toward them.

"Undertaker!" Harry croaked in relief. "I was lost — Floo powder —,"

Undertaker seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance — Gringotts Bank. Undertaker had steered him right into Diagon Alley.

"Yer a mess!" said Undertaker gruffly; brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary.

"skulking' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry — don' want no one ter see yeh down there —,"

"I realized that," said Harry, ducking as Undertaker made to brush him off again. "I told you, I was lost — what were _you_ doing down there, anyway?"

"I was looking' fer a Flesh-Eating' Slug Repellent," growled Undertaker. "They're ruinin' my customer's. Yer not on yer own?"

"I'm staying at Phantomhive Manor with the other's but we got separated," Harry explained. "I've got to go and find them…"

They set off together down the street.

"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Undertaker as Harry jogged along him (Undertaker's was walking very fast). Harry explained all about the beating and Sebastian rescuing him.

"That-," growled Undertaker. "If I'd've known -,"

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked up and saw Lillian Kattalan standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her long curly waist length brown hair held up in a ponytail behind her.

"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Undertaker, — oh, it's wonderful to see you two again — are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the other's," said Harry.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Undertaker said with a grin Harry and Hermione looked around. Sprinting up the crowded street were Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, Kyouya, Rene, and Grell.

"Harry," Alexis panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" she mopped her forehead. "Fuomi's frantic — she and the others are coming now —,"

"Where did you come out?" Sebastian asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Undertaker grimly.

"Excellent!" said Alex and Alexis together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Kyouya enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Undertaker. Fuomi, Natsuo, William, Hika, and Kao now came running into view "Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —,"

Gasping for breath Fuomi pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Undertaker hadn't managed to beat away. Natsuo took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

"Well, gotta be off," said Undertaker, who was having his hand wrung by Fuomi ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Undertaker!") "See you very soon!" And he strode away, leaving the thirteen wondering what he meant.

* * *

Back outside on the marble steps after refilling their money pouches, they all separated. Natsuo, William, Sebastian, and Alex muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Hika and Kao had spotted their Gryffindor counterparts the Weasley Twins. "We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Fuomi setting off with Lillian to get new robes. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the others' retreating backs.

The remaining eight strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought nine large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Alex gazed longingly at a full set of Irish National Quidditch robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Alexis dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, Hika, and Kao who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Natsuo, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Kyouya read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating…"

"Go away," Natsuo snapped.

"Course, he's very ambitious, Natsuo, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic…" Kyouya told the other seven in an undertone as they left Natsuo to it.

* * *

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. A large banner stretched across the upper windows proclaimed the reason for this:

**REKAT REDNU will be signing copies of his newest book**

**A HISTORY OF DEATH GODS THE FACT FROM THE FICTION**

**Today 12:30 - 4:30 P.M.**

"We can actually meet him!" Lillian squealed. "I mean he's written the whole book list!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Natsuo's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

The twelve squeezes inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Rekat Rednu was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where Fuomi was standing with Sebastian.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Fuomi. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Rekat Rednu came slowly in to view making Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell, and Harry gasp as they saw that Rekat Rednu was Undertaker

"UNDERTAKER! What are you doing here?" William, Harry, Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell said pushing their way to the front

"Hehehe I'm the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher this year, who else would assign those certain books?"

"You assigned -?" Ciel started to say before Lillian gasped.

"Of course," she said, "Rekat Rednu is undertaker backwards and spaced."

"Right you are m'dear Rekat Rednu is Undertaker backwards and spaced." He said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he had no idea he'd be getting the real Rekat Rednu with his friends. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped again.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing.

He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Ronald Weasley, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Dark Famous Harry Potter," said Weasley, "Can't even go into a book store without making a scene."

**_"I thought I told you to LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THAT! Weasley,"_** Ace said appearing behind Weasley suddenly.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Weasley. Ace went scarlet as the other eleven fought their way over, all clutching stacks of Undertaker's books.

"Oh, it's you," said William, looking at Weasley as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "I'm surprised to see you here Weasley, I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Weasley went red and started towards William but a voice stopped him.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

It was Sebastian. He stood with his hand on William and Ace's shoulders restrain showing the way his eyes were a bright red wine color

"Sebastian Michaelis," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said William. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Rekat Rednu books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," William said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Arthur Weasley flushed darker then Ace.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of Wizard, Spears," he said.

"Clearly," said William, as Arthur Weasley looked past William, his pale eyes straying to Sebastian, Ciel, Alex, and Undertaker, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Spears… and I thought you kind could sink no lower."

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; William had thrown himself at Mr. Weasley, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.

Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, William!" from Hika or Kao; Ace was shrieking, **_"No, William, no!"_** the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all —

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up —,"

Undertaker was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and William apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and an Encyclopedia of Toadstools had hit William in the eye. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —," Pulling himself out of Undertaker's grip he beckoned to the other fourteen and swept from the shop.

"You should've ignored him, William," said Undertaker; Almost lifting William off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten to the core, the whole family, everyone knows that — no Weasley worth listening to— bad blood, that's what it is — come on now —,"

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Undertaker's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, Hika, Kao, Rene, Kyouya, Fuomi, and Natsuo shaking with fright and Ace beside herself with fury.

_**"A fine example to set for the rest of us… brawling in public… what you must've thought Undertaker—,"**_

"I was pleased," said Undertaker. "Didn't you hear the bloke from the Daily Prophet ask if I wanted to have the fight worked into the report — said it would be all publicity —,"

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where the fifteen and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Kattalan's, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Rene started to ask them how a commoner's bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Kyouya's face.

Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.

* * *

**A/N:** **yawns** and its 12:10 here so time for me to go to bed

REVIEW!


	4. Back to School Hell

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter three of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets. Neither Dark Angel of Life nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Dark Angel owns Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Black Ace, Kyouya, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika, and Kao Azaikur.

Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us.

Enjoy Chapter Three of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

_Last time:_

_But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where the fifteen and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Kattalan's, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Rene started to ask them how a commoner's bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Kyouya's face._

_Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel._

* * *

The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his time at the Phantomhive Manor with the other ten; (Lillian was with her parents and Natsuo was back at his parents moving his things into his own flat.) had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Alexis and Ciel, who had both lost their parents, when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive.

On their last evening, Sebastian whipped up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouth-watering treacle pudding.

Hika and Kao rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

* * *

It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do.

Alexis and Kyouya dashed about in foul moods looking for spare socks and quills; Hika, Kao, Rene, Kyouya and Alexis kept colliding on the stairs somehow getting Sebastian, Ciel, Will and Grell involved in separating the five; And had Alex been human he would have broken his neck carrying his and his sister's trunks to the car.

Harry couldn't see how two Demons, three Shinigami, one Half-Demon, ten humans and one cat could fit into three limo's. He had reckoned, of course, without the boost of demonic and Shinigami magic that Sebastian, William, and Undertaker had added.

"Not a word to Ciel," he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been expanded so that the luggage fitted easily, and the cat's he was smuggling into Hogwarts.

When at last they were all in the car, Sebastian glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Alex, William, Grell, and Alexis were all sitting comfortably side by side (the other ten would be in the limos behind them), and said, "Mortals do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" He and Ciel got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Sebastian started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again; when they were back, Hika had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Kao could run in for his MP3 player. They had almost reached the highway when Alexis shrieked that she'd left her diary.

By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Sebastian glanced at his watch and then at Ciel.

"Bocchan -,"

"No, Sebastian -,"

"No one would see — this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed — that'd get us up in the air — then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser —,"

"I said no, Sebastian, Not in broad daylight-,"

* * *

They reached King's-Cross at a quarter to eleven. Sebastian dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.

"Alex, Harry, and William go first," said Sebastian, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Alex, Harry, and William strode briskly forward and vanished. Sebastian and Ciel went next; Hika, Grell, and Kao followed along with Kyouya, Lillian, Rene, Alexis, and Fuomi bringing up the rear.

* * *

Alexis and Kyouya shifted in sleep; Alex; William, and Grell read; Hika, Fuomi, Kao listened to music; and Rene, Lillian, Harry, and Ciel, were playing chess, when the compartment door opened and in walked Weasley by himself "Well, look who's here, Potter, Phantomhive, Michaelis, Sennen, Azaikur, Tamaki Oshiro, Spears, Sutcliff, and Kattalan" Weasley sneered.

"Weasley," Harry said softly so as not to wake Alexis and Kyouya, "What do you want?"

"You to change houses!" Spat Weasley, "And you to be friends with me and the other Gryffindor's."

"Not going to happen, now kindly get out I need to wake Alexis and Kyouya and so the rest of us can change." Harry said as he pushed Weasley out and woke the 'Shadow Siblings' got changed as the train pulling in to Hogsmeade station.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

Ugh…Why did I have to get up I'd've rather sl-…hang on…was that thunder…. Damm it is raining…. Not many people know this but the day my parents died there was a thunderstorm and ever since then I've been terrified of thunderstorms… Only Ciel, Sebastian, Kyouya, and naturally my Darker Half know of my Astraphobia; Ciel because I hate being alone during the storms; so I would crawl into his bed when we were little and sleep with him; Sebastian when he went to wake Ciel for the day once he found me as well; and Kyouya when I spend the night at his place I have a habit of following him everywhere even to the bathroom I just curl up in the Jacuzzi and wait for him to finish.

'_**Lexis…your friends are looking at you in concern do you want me to take over so you could nap?**_ Ace said making me jolt from my thoughts.

A quiet yes and a flash of purple-black light and I was under the covers in her Darker Half's soul room.

**End Alexis's POV**

* * *

Ace, Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell, Rene, and Kyouya at the Slytherin Table and Lillian, Fuomi, Hika and Kao at the Ravenclaw Table watched as Professor McGonagall led the first-years up to the front, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. They watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Suddenly a tear opened in the brim and the hat started to sing.

_[Song is from Goblet of Fire]_

_A thousand years or more ago, when I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well-known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream; They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!_

_[End song from Goblet of Fire]_

The whole hall burst into applause and the hat bowed once to the houses then went still and the sorting began…

* * *

After the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up and said,

"To new students welcome and to old students welcome back; now before we become too befuddled in our feast, I'm happy to announce we have our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and another exchange student." At that whispers broke out in the Hall. Sebastian and Ciel turned to Will and Grell.

"You… (Sebastian)

Don't think…. (Ciel)

The exchange student…(William)

is like… (Grell)

YOU" All four shouted then looked at each other and growled before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Your new exchange student is…well…. I'll let him introduce himself…" another wave of mummers went through the hall. As the door opened and in walked Ronald Knox…

"Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate Ronald Knox, he is from the Shinigami Magic Academy just like Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff." Six eyes widened at the Ravenclaw table as Hika and Kao and Lillian all gulped.

The hat was placed on Ron's head **(A/N: I'm going to call Ronald, Weasley and Knox, Ron to avoid confusion)** and the hall held a collective breath….

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I sat on a stool in front of the entire school but minus the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wearing a hat that was supposed to sort me whatever that meant…

"**Another difficult mind… joy…" **A sarcastic voice spoke in my ear. **"Well, let's see…. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself now where to put you."** My mind was flickering between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"**I can't decide, between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, where do you think I should go?" ** I asked the hat.

"**I think you'd do well in SLYTHERIN-RAVENCLAW"** the hat shouted the last two words out to the hall and it went deadly quiet…then people started whispering

"A dual sorting?"

"That's unheard of!"

"WE GOT RONNIE! WE GOT RON!" From my new housemates in Slytherin and Ravenclaw as I went and sat at the Slytherin Table just as the doors to the Great Hall opened again and in walked…

_**"UNDERTAKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**_ Alexis shouted making me jump and turn towards the entrance to the Great Hall…

'Oh my' I thought this year is going to be interesting.

**End Ron's POV**

* * *

"Kukukuku…. Sor~ry I'm late but I had to finish with a customer" Undertaker said walking past the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table and tossed a jar to Ciel, who put it in his pocket, then continued up to the front of the hall.

"I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teach' my name is of know importance, you may simply call me Undertaker or if your feeling particularly brave, Alistair, but that's only for the brave people, and the Queens Watchdog." Said Undertaker before turning to the Headmaster.

"May I barrow Messers Phantomhive, Michaelis, Sennen, Potter, Spears, Sutcliff, Knox, Kattalan, Azaikur, Oshiro, and Tamaki and may they have permission to visit Hogsmeade? I need some help to finish setting up my classroom the way I want and there's some stuff at my shop that needs to be moved in and it would be faster if they helped" He said as the mentioned students either rolled their eyes, (Sebastian Ciel, Alex, Alexis, Harry, Lillian, William, and Grell had helped all summer), or paled ((Ron, Hika, Kao, Kyouya, Fuomi, and Rene) wondering what needed to be moved that would require them to help))

"Of course, Undertaker, anything for a friend," Said Dumbledore smiling as Ron, Hika, Kao, Lillian, and Fuomi groaned walking over to the entrance hall where the nine Slytherins and Undertaker were already waiting for the five Ravenclaws.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was 2,272 words long.


	5. Classes and a Talk

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter Five of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

Neither Dark Angel of Life nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Dark Angel owns Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Black Ace, Kyouya, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika, and Kao Azaikur.

Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us.

Enjoy Chapter Five of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

The Howler in the beginning of the chapter I just had to put it in because it shows Weasley getting what was coming to him.

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_May I barrow Messers Phantomhive, Michaelis, Sennen, Potter, Spears, Sutcliff, Knox, Kattalan, Azaikur, Oshiro, and Tamaki and may they have permission to visit Hogsmeade? I need some help to finish setting up my classroom the way I want and there's some stuff at my shop that needs to be moved in and it would be faster if they helped" He said as the mentioned students either rolled their eyes, (Sebastian Ciel, Alex, Ace, Harry, Lillian, William, and Grell had been helping all summer!), or paled (Ron, Hika, Kao, Kyouya, Fuomi, and Rene) wondering what needed to be moved that would require them to help)_

_"Of course, Undertaker, anything for a friend," Said Dumbledore smiling as Ron, Hika, Kao, Lillian, and Fuomi groaned walking over to the entrance hall where the nine Slytherins and Undertaker were already waiting for the five Ravenclaws._

* * *

The next day Harry barely groaned once things started to uphill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy grey).

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table next to Kyouya and Ace (Alexis was still sleeping, and wasn't planning on coming back until Defense.) Kyouya was drinking his fourteenth coffee and nodded in Harry's direction when he said"Good morning." Grell Sutcliff, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Grell was a Red haired menace (as his coworker William T. Spears called him) and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. Over at the Gryffindor table something large and grey fell into Granger's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers. "Errol!" said Weasley, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. "Oh, no" Weasley gasped. "It's all right, he's still alive," said Granger, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger. "It's not that it's that." Weasley was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary but Weasley and Longbottom were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Granger. "She's, she's sent me a Howler," said Weasley faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Longbottom in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it. He gulped "it was horrible." Granger looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" she said. But Weasley's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. "Open it," Longbottom urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes" Weasley stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Longbottom stuffed his fingers in his ears.

A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"—PICKING FIGHTS WITH A PHANTOMHIVE, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF HE KILLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE REALIZED WHO HE WAS!"

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stonewalls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Weasley sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen. "—LETTER FROM ALISTAIR LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU DIE IF YOU MESS WITH THE PHANTOMHIVES!"

Ciel had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard not to smirk the others where having no such problem. The other sixteen had no such problem laughing at the youngest Weasley's misfortune.

"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THEN THAT, IF THAT BOY DECIDES TO GET BACK AT YOU I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Weasley's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Granger and Weasley sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually began talking again.

Harry had no time to dwell on this; Professor Snape was moving along the Slytherin table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Ravenclaws first. The thirteen left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

* * *

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. They had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was her usual cheerful self. There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He followed the other twelve inside and closed the greenhouse door behind him. Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-coloured earmuffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Kyouya, and Ace, she said, "We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Lillian's hand was first into the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Lillian, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Ace's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up.

**_"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it,"_** she said promptly. "Precisely. Take ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Ciel, who didn't have the slightest idea what Ace meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right earmuffs on." Ciel snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

* * *

Ciel let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it; burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. "Four or five to a tray there is a large supply of pots here compost in the sacks over there and be careful of the Venomous Tentacular, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. The thirteen spilt up and a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Ciel knew by sight but had never spoken to joined Lillian, Ace, and Ciel. "Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Ciel and Alexis by the hand. "Know who you two are, of course, Ciel Phantomhive and Alexis Sennen… And you're Lillian Kattalan always top in everything."

"That Undertaker's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "How do you know him?"

"He's an old business acquaintance of me and my cousin's late Father/Uncle and Harry's Godfather." Ciel said.

"My name was down for Weston High School, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Undertaker's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family …" After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Ace spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot.

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Slytherin's and Ravenclaws hurried off to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom.

* * *

They went to lunch where Lillian's did not improve Harry's mood by showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration. "What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject. "Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Grell at once. "Why," demanded William, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Undertaker's lessons in little hearts?"

Grell snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard.

Lillian sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Romeo and Juliet again. Sebastian and Ciel stood talking about why Undertaker was really here for several minutes before Ciel became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Ciel as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Ciel looked at him, he went bright red.

"I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, D'you think would it be all right if can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully. "A picture?" Ciel repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you and your cousin where kidnapped beaten, starved, raped then sacrificed when occultists tried to kill you and how the two of you disappeared and everything and how the two of you sold your souls to the devil (Sebastian chuckled) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" he looked imploringly at Ciel "maybe your cousin could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Phantomhive?" Loud and scathing, Ron Weasley's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his thuggish cronies, Finnegan and Thomas. "Everyone line up!" Weasley roared to the crowd. "Ciel Phantomhive is handing out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Ciel angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Weasley."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Finnegan's neck. "Jealous?" said Weasley, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "I don't think getting kidnapped makes you that special, myself."

Finnegan and Thomas were sniggering stupidly. "Eat slugs, Weasley," said Kyouya angrily. Finnegan stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way. "Be careful, Weasley," sneered Sebastian. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. 'If you put another toe out of line…' The group of Slytherin and Ravenclaws laughed loudly at this.

"Oshiro would like a signed photo, Phantomhive," smirked Weasley. "It'd be worth more then his family's whole house" Kyouya whipped out his wand, but Lillian shut Romeo and Juliet with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

* * *

"What's all this, what's all this?" Undertaker was striding towards them his black trench coat swirling behind him revealing his death scythe. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Ciel started to speak but he was cut short as Undertaker flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Earl!"

Pinned to Undertaker's side and burning with humiliation, Ciel saw Weasley slide smirking back into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Undertaker, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along there," Undertaker called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Ciel, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side.

"A word to the wise, Young Earl," said Undertaker paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much …"

Deft to Ciel's stammers, Undertaker swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible looks a tad bigheaded, Young Earl, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but he gave a little chortle "I don't think you're quite there yet."

* * *

They had reached Undertaker's classroom and he let Ciel go at last. Ciel yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all eight of Undertaker's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing. The rest of the class came clattering in, and Sebastian and Lillian sat down on either side of Ciel. "You could've fried an egg on your face" said Lillian. "You better hope Creevey doesn't meet Fuomi or their be starting a Ciel Phantomhive fanclub."

"Shut up," snapped Ciel. The last thing, he needed was for Undertaker to hear the phrase 'Ciel Phantomhive fanclub' When the whole class was seated, Undertaker cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He flicked his wand at the board and writing appeared

_**Demons, Half-Demons, and Shinigami **_

Then flicked his wand at the writing and more writing appeared underneath.

_**You will learn:**_

_**How to spot them**_

_**How to tell the difference between them**_

_**What and how to kill the three supernatural beings.**_

Undertaker smirked as the color drained from Alex, Alexis/Ace, Sebastian, Ciel, Will, Grell, and Ron's faces as the seven muttered, _**"Shit"**_ in unison before bolting from the classroom with the undertaker and the rest of the class after them with undertaker saying, "_I wonder which rabbit is being hunted_?"

* * *

**A/N:** I had to put the quote in here I just had to Hehehe.

**Notices plot bunny hopping off** Mr. Whiskers come back **Chases after the plot bunny**

This chapter is 3,150 words long


	6. Telling EVERYONE and a Talent Show

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter Six of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

Neither Dark Angel of Life nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Dark Angel owns Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Black Ace, Kyouya, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika, and Kao Azaikur.

Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us.

The songs are the property of the respected artists.

Enjoy Chapter Six of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

**Key:**

**_Ace talking = Bold Italics_**_  
_

**~~ ""= Animagus = Bold "" **

"" = Talking

'' _= Thoughts_

_**Alexis to everyone = Mental Communication = Bold Italics**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_When the whole class was seated, Undertaker cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He flicked his wand at the board and writing appeared_

_**Demons**_

_**Half-Demons**_

_**Shinigami**_

_Then flicked his wand at the writing and more writing appeared underneath._

_**You will learn:**_

_**How to spot them**_

_**How to tell the difference between them**_

_**What and how to kill the three supernatural beings.**_

_Undertaker smirked as the color drained from Alex, Alexis/Ace, Sebastian, Ciel, Will, Grell, and Ron's faces as the seven muttered, __**"Shit"**__ in unison before bolting from the classroom with the undertaker and the rest of the class after them with undertaker saying, "__I wonder which rabbit is being hunted__?"_

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

"A talent show…next month huh?" I said my lip curling in disgust at the Headmaster's attempts to reveal our secrets, I didn't think Hogwarts had that but according to Fuomi who was in her sixth year and the Ravenclaw Head Girl they did.

It had been a month and the five of us (Sebastian, Ciel, William, Alex, Grell, Ron, and I) all had taken to hiding out in the Ravenclaw Common Room when it came time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, (or as we had started to call it Wizarding Physical Education), to avoid getting jumped by our classmates.

Fuomi nodded, "Because of your…um…abilities… Professor Dumbledore thought he'd find out if anyone else is hiding any hidden powers next month by doing a talent show." Fuomi said a frown on her face.

Just then the door opened and in walked Kyouya, who was dragging a pouting Sebastian, William, who was carrying a slate-colored kitten with one blue eye and an eyepatch, out of the sulking demons line of sight, and Harry who, had a tabby cat with markings around its eyes clutching two letter's in its mouth in his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh as William dropped the kitty Ciel onto the couch the cat while the cat in Harry's arms jumped and turned tail and depositing the two letters in front of me making me stop laughing and look at the Seal. It was the British Prime Ministers

I looked at Ciel then at McGonagall, "Professor," I said slowly, "You know what this means, right, Alex, Ciel, Sebastian, William, Ron, Grell, and I will be out in the Muggle community if we open these."

_**~"Yes I realize that Miss. Sennen"~**_ said Professor McGonagall, _**~ "I don't see the problem?"~**_

"Alex, Sebastian, William, Grell, Ron and Undertaker will have to leave school and come with me and Ciel," I said blinking rapidly trying to keep my temper in check.

_**~ "I don't understand what you mean Miss. Sennen"~**_ said Professor McGonagall hopping on the couch next to a now human Ciel. _**~ "Why would Messers. Sennen, Michaelis, Spears, Sutcliff, and Undertaker have to leave as well?"~**_

I looked at William and Sebastian "You…Never…Told…The…Staff… the truth about the seven of us?" I said slowly turning to the Reaper and Demon.

"I thought Dumbledore had but I guess we were wrong!" said William and Sebastian making me rub my head in frustration.

_**Right since I'm getting sick and tired of repeating my self I'm only going to say this once and once only: Meeting. Great Hall. Everyone must come NOW!**_

"Professor, I suggest you get your students and notify Professors Sprout, Snape and Flitwick that a **MANDATORY** meeting which includes **EVERYONE** will take place in the Great Hall in forty five minutes" I said turning on my heal and leaving the Ravenclaw Common Room.

**End Alexis's POV**

* * *

Ciel staggered into the hall almost tripping over his robes as he stumbled up to the front where Alexis, Sebastian, Alex Kyouya, and William were waiting for him.

"As you probably know, I am the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, I'm head of the noble Phantomhive family, the owner of the Funtom Company, and infamously known as the Queen's Watchdog and Alexis as head of the noble Sennen family, the owner of the Sennen Corporation, and infamously known as the Queen's Raven." Ciel spoke as the hall when silent

He paused and looked over at Sebastian a moment before he continued.

"On my eighth birthday, Alexis and I were running through the manor and came across my dead mother, father, and dog. I called for help, and ran into Tanaka, who tried to get us to flee. Before he could say much, however, he was attacked from behind from an unseen assailant who then grabbed us.

We were sold. The kidnappers commented that we were "rare" and worth more than two people.  
Someone bought us, and our new owners branded us, giving us the mark of a "noble beast". We cried, saying that we are hurt and dirty and we want to go home. We were chained in a cage while masked adults look on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. I sadly wonder why no one is there to help us. I did not wonder long.

Ciel paused again and looked over at Alexis who seemed to have an inner struggle.

"One of the masked adults then places us on a table for human sacrifice and we were stabbed. The other adults there just looked on gleefully clapping, then Alex and Sebastian appeared and told us that what has been sacrificed will never be returned. Sebastian asked me if I want to make a contract with him to have my wishes granted, Alex asked the same of Alexis. We said that we wanted power to take revenge on those who did this to us.  
The cultists tried to stop me from talking, but it was too late.  
Alexis and I had already agreed to make a contract.

Sebastian asked me where he should place his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is.  
I told him that anywhere was fine and that I wanted a power stronger that anyone else's.  
Sebastian called me greedy and decided to put it on my right eye. Alex put his on Alexis's left eye.  
We screamed in pain, and commanded them to kill all the adults there, and then burn down the building.  
I ordered Sebastian to protect and never betray us, to obey our orders no matter what, and to never lie to us.  
After that, the first place we went to was the Royal Hospital where our aunt worked. She arranged for a carriage to bring us back to my manor.  
The four of us viewed the ruined manor, and then visited our family's graves. Sebastian and Alex left briefly and by the time we had finished paying our respects and turned around, the manor was as good as new.  
I later took my father's place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Watchdog of Queen Victoria, eradicating all those that stand in her Majesty's and Alexis took her right full place as Queen Victoria's Raven."

Alexis seemed to snap out of what inner turmoil and continued from where Ciel left off,

"At first we had minor cases but then that changed with Jack the Ripper. Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, and I arrive at Ciel's London townhouse where they discover Angelina Durless, Lau, and Grell Sutcliff looking for tea. We sit down to tea, and discuss the Jack the Ripper murders. Lau decides he would like to visit the crime scene, so we went see Undertaker to learn more. We learned that the murders were committed with such accuracy that only a medical professional could know how to do it. Because the organs were removed, we suspect that the murderer is using them in black magic rituals.

Sebastian leaps out of the moving carriage, to compile a list of suspects, and greets Ciel, Alex, Lau, Angelina, Grell and I back at the manor, where he explains his findings. He has narrowed the suspects down to one man, Aleister Chamber, who is holding a party that evening.

"We decide to go to the party to investigate closer." Alexis, bites her lip trying to hold back her laughter as she continued " At the party, Ciel has dressed up as a girl in disguise, lest a young, one-eyed boy be recognized as Ciel Phantomhive. We spot Elizabeth there, and go to great efforts to avoid her." Alexis tried to keep a straight face. The other's on the other hand had no such problem and howled with laughter as they remembered that evening.

"In order to get closer to Aleister, Ciel and Sebastian dance, which attracts Aleister's attention. Sebastian takes his leave, so he can speak privately with Aleister. While talking, Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancée takes notice, and attempts to come over, but Sebastian stops her, by pretending he was hired as a magician. He gets Lau to help him, and they put on a magic show, while Ciel and Aleister slip away. In another room, Aleister drugs Ciel and I with a gas, which knocks us out. When we awoke, we found ourselves tied up and blindfolded in a room where Aleister is auctioning us off. Thinking this is proof enough, Ciel calls for Sebastian and I called for Alex, who comes to his aid.

As he has already called the Scotland Yard, Sebastian and Alex carries us away from the manor. The following morning's paper, though, shows that another killing has happened, meaning Aleister, who was at the party all last night, cannot be the murderer." Alexis paused for breath.

"Back at the Phantomhive manor, Angelina Durless and Ciel are playing a game of chess and Angelina questions if he has another alternative to being the queen's watchdog, but he says he wants his revenge. Sebastian and Alex escorts Angelina to the door, and she asks them to look after Ciel and I.

Ciel and Sebastian then discuss possible alternatives from Aleister Chamber, but conclude that he is the only human who could have committed the murders, but Sebastian has considered an alternate possibility.

They stand outside a woman's house and discuss their new suspect, wondering why he committed the murders. They hear a woman scream, and when Ciel and I open the door we are splattered with blood. Sebastian and Alex prevent us from seeing more, but we are visibly distraught."

Alexis pauses again, emotions flickering on both of their faces

"Sebastian tells the killer that it was awfully dramatic of him, and Grell Sutcliff emerges. He claims he ran to her aid, but Sebastian states that they had been standing outside the only entrance, so it had to be him. Knowing the façade is over, Grell transforms into his Shinigami form.

Grell proceeds to flirt with Sebastian, much to his disgust, and Alex questions why he's doing this. Grell then reveals a second part to Jack the Ripper, Angelina. Ciel explains why we suspected her. Afterwards, Sebastian, Alex, and Grell begin to fight. Angelina moves in to kill Ciel and I, but we reminds her too much of her sister, Rachel Phantomhive, and she hesitates. Sebastian and Alex try to go to our aid, but we order them not to kill her.

Grell takes notice, and orders Angelina to kill Ciel, but she can't. When she tries to explain why, Grell stabs her with his death scythe, killing her and revealing a Cinematic Record. The record shows how the Earl of Phantomhive was kind and after he complimented Angelina's red hair, she came to love it. However, Vincent married Rachel instead and Angelina came to hate red once again. Angelina married a man she met at a banquet but before she could have his baby, there was a carriage incident that killed her husband and forced the doctor to abort her unborn child and remove her womb in order to save her life. When Angelina got out of the hospital, she went to visit the Phantomhives, and found their manor burning. Despite this, she envied her sister who could die with her beloved.

When Angelina returned to work, she had to perform abortions on women, and she envied them for throwing away what she could never have. She started the Jack the Ripper murders, and Grell joined her. When Ciel and I returned shortly afterwards, she felt fortunate, since it meant she could have one thing back. However, she still questioned why Vincent did not survive.

The cinematic record ends, and Grell removes Angelina's red coat from her corpse. Grell walks away, and Ciel and I order Sebastian and Alex to kill him. Grell, Alex, and Sebastian begin to fight once more."

* * *

She stops to breath and looks at Ciel, who had slipped his hand into Sebastian's and was gripping it tightly, briefly before continuing,

"A cinematic records plays, showing some rather mundane events, much to Sebastian's amusement and Grell's annoyance. Grell had cut Sebastian, and was hoping to see something dramatic, but Sebastian tells him the rest is pay-per-view.

Sebastian notices that his clothes are ruined, and Grell and Sebastian charge at each other, with Sebastian using his wool coat to jam Grell's death scythe, rendering it useless.

Grell is forced to fight Sebastian and Alex in hand-to-hand combat, where Sebastian and Alex are able to finally be successful against him. Sebastian then grabs his death scythe, removes the coat, and prepares to kill him with his own weapon. However, before he can, an unknown Shinigami stops them. He then introduces himself, explaining that his name is William T. Spears, and he is there to take Grell back, because he committed numerous crimes.

William then apologizes to Sebastian, but immediately notes how disgusting it is to have to apologize to a demon and a Half-Demon. They take their leave, with Sebastian "returning" Grell's death scythe by throwing it at William's head.

Sebastian and Alex then apologize to Ciel and I for not killing Jack the Ripper, but say it does not matter anymore. Ciel wobbles when he stands, and Sebastian attempts to steady him, but Ciel slaps him, saying he is only tired.

Some time later, Undertaker explains to curious children that the reason the chapel is so busy is because it is Angelina Durless's funeral. Ciel and I arrive late to the funeral, carrying a red dress, and tells Angelina that white is not her color, red is. Red flower petals drift through the chapel, courtesy of a truck outside.

Ciel and I reminisce on good times with Angelina and his parents, while at the Phantomhive manor, the servants comment on how sad it is that she is gone. Elsewhere, Scotland Yard comments that the case of Jack the Ripper has been solved through the underworld of Britain.

Back at the funeral, Lau questions if they will reveal who was the real Jack the Ripper is, but Ciel says there is no need. They part, and Ciel and Sebastian meet up with Undertaker at the grave of the last of Jack the Ripper's victims, i.e. Mary Jane Kelly. Undertaker calls Ciel kind for giving her a grave, but Ciel says he could have saved her or even Angelina if he had made their lives a priority, but he does not regret his decisions, now that Jack the Ripper is dead. Undertaker mocks his sense of duty to Queen Victoria, but tells him he can stop by his shop, nonetheless.

Sebastian and Alex also say Ciel and I are either kind or weak, saying it was our hesitation to kill a relative, even one who was killing him, that prevented him from firing. Ciel deflects, though, saying it is Sebastian and Alex's job to protect our life. Ciel and I order Alex and Sebastian to never betray or leave us, which they agree to." She looks at Ciel.

"Nothing interesting happens until we went to Paris for an exposition, at the exposition, we hear of a sample of an angel, and go look, but see only a normal monkey. However, the monkey's eyes glow red and he begins to attack. Ciel and I become upset, but Sebastian and Alex tell him they will take care of it, and has Ciel and escape outside. Once outside, we spots Angela and takes off in the opposite direction of her, and arrives in the Eiffel Tower where he meets Queen Victoria.

The elevator begins to move, and she comments on the "dirty" and "unclean," stating that she needs to exterminate everything. Once out of the elevator, she begins to sing "London Bridge is Falling Down," and Ciel and I angrily question her about their families slaughters.

A strong wind blows her black veil off, revealing the face of a young girl. Ash states that due to her grief over her husband's death, she was nearly driven to suicide, so she could be with her husband forever, which prompted him to connect part of her husband's body with her. Queen Victoria then commands Ash to slay Ciel and I. When he attacks, Sebastian and Alex come to our rescue

Ciel and I then order Sebastian to kill both Ash and the queen. Queen Victoria cries in distress, asking Ciel, and I to stop it, while Ash, Alex, and Sebastian's fight causes debris to rain down on the citizens at the expo. Taking note of this, Ciel and I order Sebastian and Alex to stop, which annoys and surprises Sebastian and Alex. In the diversion, Ash grows wings and takes Queen Victoria away.

While in the carriage leaving the expo, Sebastian and Alex again question why they were stopped, but Ciel and I dismisses the question with a weak excuse. Sebastian and Alex point out, though, that he now has hesitation, and wonders why we are still loyal to the queen, but Ciel says he was never loyal to her. When Ciel and I insult Sebastian and Alex further, Sebastian becomes visibly annoyed, and states that Ciel and I must be tired.

When Ciel and I awake, Sebastian and Alex are not present and do not come to our calls. We decide that Sebastian and Alex must have decided to abandon us, and we try to return to London on our own. While managing to make it to the harbor, as children we are walked over and find it difficult on our own. On the ocean, Ciel and I stow away on a boat headed back to London, where Undertaker finds us. Undertaker shares his bone-shaped biscuits and reveals that a large number of souls will be reaped that night in London, and when the men begin crying out on the deck, Undertaker comments that it has begun. On deck, Ciel and I see that a great fire is consuming London.

Undertaker begins to leave, but Ciel asks why he came. Undertaker states that Ciel is on the death lists as well, much to his surprise. Before he can question him further, Undertaker disappears.

In London, Grell Sutcliff finds an injured child and asks if it is suffering, then laments that he is not able to take the child and end its pain.

Ash Landers is seen speaking to Queen Victoria, who complains that her husband's rotting flesh that is attached to her hurts. When he offers to purify it, she refuses, but this angers him, calling it smelly and filthy.

On the boat, Ciel and I notice that they are diverting away from London. When we pressure the boatman to help us get there, we suddenly wonder why we are bothering to return at all. We then think that if we do not have our hatred, we have nothing and are nothing. Ciel offers up his beloved family ring in return for the ship to lower a small boat to allow us to travel on to London alone.

When we get to London, he learns that the queen is pinning the blame for the fire on the French, saying they want to start a war. In town, we're shocked by the extent of the damage, comparing the fire to hell.

Entranced by the fire, we almost let a large beam fall on us, but Mey-Rin saves us. She tells us Pluto is at fault for the fire. Baldroy and Finnian try to take down Pluto without killing him, when Ciel, I, and Mey-Rin approach them. Ciel and I order them to kill Pluto, stating that he is no longer the pet they knew. They move to do so, while Ciel and I take off elsewhere.

Above them, on a building, Ash Landers asks what Sebastian and Alex think of the fire, but Sebastian and Alex appear unimpressed. Sebastian and Alex comment that they do not have a current master or mistress, which Ash finds amusing. Ash asks Sebastian and Alex if he would like them to join together afterward, which Sebastian questions. Ash then shows that he is also Angela Blanc, and comments that we are souls who cannot be saved. However, Sebastian and Alex takes off, seemingly pleased that Ciel and I have regained a sense of determination.

Ciel and I arrive at the Buckingham Palace to see the queen, but find her dead. When a maid enters the scene, we are framed and charged with murder. Bodyguards corner us and shoot us once through the side, and our blood pours out in the sign of our contract; Sebastian and Alex to come to Alex aid afterwards. Before the guardsmen fires at Ciel one last time, Sebastian and Alex come to the rescue and redirects all bullets at every guardsmen. They apologizes for abandoning his post as "It's for the last dinner" and talks about the finding the best soul, thus the best dinner.

Ciel orders him to take him to the angel on a massacre, and he and Alex carries Ciel and I out of the palace.

Sebastian, Alex, Ciel and I proceed down the river in a small boat, heading toward the tower bridge the angels made, which Sebastian calls the "Sacred Bridge." At the bridge, they see many moaning faces, and Ciel and I realize the bridge is made from human sacrifices and Sebastian and Alex call the believers worse than demons.

Atop the bridge, Ash Landers revels in the view of the fire. Ciel and I blame Queen Victoria's death on him, and he says it was her fault for losing sight of the future. Ciel then orders Sebastian to kill the angel.

While fighting, they become surrounded by a strange fog that ties Sebastian down and forms the mark Ciel was branded with while enslaved. This gives Ash the upper hand, allowing him to cut off Sebastian's left arm and Alex's right arm.

In the city below, the Shinigami work on collecting the souls and William T. Spears returns Grell Sutcliff's illegal death scythe to speed up the process of collecting. Their reaping aids Sebastian, as it eliminates the souls holding him.

Ash tries to call for Pluto, but the Phantomhive servants have killed him. Ash goes on a rampage as a result of this, and throws a barrage of feathers at Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian then asks Ciel and I to close our eyes, as they do not want them to see their demon form. Ciel and I agree, and Sebastian and Alex changes into his demon form to cut down the angel, which allows him to gain the upper hand with ease, killing Ash in a little over 10 seconds.

However, Ciel ans I fall off the bridge, forcing Sebastian and Alex to dive down to catch us. They return to the boat, and paddle down the river.

Meanwhile, Soma and Agni have arrived back in London to pass out curry buns to feed the population. A false queen also takes place of the slain one, and Randall comments that as long as the people believe, it does not matter that she is fake. Paula approaches Elizabeth Midford, who worries about the Phantomhive household.

Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, and I proceed down the river, surrounded by fog. The river shows clips from our lives, and Sebastian and Alex comment that it is our magic play. Ciel wonders if he is already dead, but Sebastian tells us that Ciel is not yet dead.

Sebastian gives Ciel and I the journals Tanaka wrote in, which reveals that Vincent knew the queen was going to slay them, and he asked Tanaka not to tell Ciel or Alexis. That way, Ciel would remain loyal to the queen.

Out of the water, Ciel scoops the blue ring Paula made to remind Elizabeth of Ciel, and Sebastian puts it on him. They land at secluded ruins, with a bench made of stone in the middle. Ciel sits down, and asks if it would hurt when his soul will be consumed. Sebastian promises to be gentle as possible, but Ciel declines and tells him to be as brutal as he wants. Then Sebastian moves, probably consuming Ciel's soul."

She takes another breath and let this sink in.

"What about you?" a Second Year Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbot asked suddenly in the now silent Hall.

"What happened to you Alexis?" I heard come from the Weasley twins.

"Because Alex is a half-demon, our contract is different." Alexis says.

"What are the terms of _your_ contract with Alex?" Hannah asked.

Alexis groaned she hadn't been expecting that question, and she blinked, "The terms of my contract with Alex?" I repeated stunned.

Hannah nodded and said, "Yes what are the terms of _your_ contract?" she said as the hall filled with mutters.

"I can't tell you," She said trying to keep her voice level as panic rose in her mind.

"TELL US!" the hall shouted.

Alexis sighed, "The terms of my contract with Alex are," she said as the hall went silent, "That…he gives me the will to live."

She said rolling up her sleeves revealing faded scars crisscrossing all over her arms and showing them to the hall.

"This contract ends when I die." Alexis whispered as whispers broke out throughout the hall, even the Professors looked stunned.

Covering the scars with her sleeves again Alexis waits until the whispers stop and glance in the direction of my friends before speaking.

"Fred, George you asked me what happened to me," she said, turning to the Weasley Twins. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said Ciel and you were framed and charged with the murder of the Queen," (Fred)

"You were cornered and shot at once through the side, and your blood poured out forming the sign of your contracts, Sebastian and Alex come to your aid thereafter." (George)

"Before the guardsmen fires at Ciel one last time," (Fred)

"Sebastian and Alex come to the rescue and redirects all bullets at every guardsmen." (George)

"So what happened to you?" they said in unison.

"You know how I said Ciel asked Sebastian if it would hurt when his soul will be consumed and Sebastian promises to be gentle as possible, but Ciel declines and tells him to be as brutal as he wants then Sebastian moves, probably consuming Ciel's soul?" asks Alexis.

They nodded.

"Sebastian couldn't take Ciel's soul because while fighting Ash he lost his arm with the contract so it was null void at the time, but there's more to that story." Alexis said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Alois Trancy like us, was kidnapped from his parents then like us came back with a man with golden eyes named Claude Faustus whose motto is _'Day into night, sugar into salt, living into dead, and silver into gold. That's what makes a Trancy butler.'_ That night two masked visitors knock on the Trancy's door late at night, asking for a place to stay, as the storm has made traveling impossible. The masked visitors stay for dinner, and while being served, complain that there is a speck of sauce on the edge of the dish, and asks Claude to take it back. Claude retorts that he didn't think someone who wore their coats to the dinner table would have such picky tastes." Alexis looked up and saw confusion on everyone's faces and continued talking.

"Alois later takes a visit to their mysterious guests, and upon noticing the traveler's suitcases, inquires to what's inside it. The visitors tell him that if he will show him to the storage room, they will let Alois see what's inside the precious trunks they carry with them. Alois, loving games, agrees, and takes the visitors down to the storage room, where the stranger becomes preoccupied with a certain tea, known as New Moon Drop.

Alois takes back the canister of tea and demands the guests hold up their side of the deal. Before the stranger can respond, Claude appears behind him and throws his knives, cutting off the cloaks of the strangers. The Trancy's mysterious guests are revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis and Alex Sennen. Claude, addressing Sebastian, tells him that he has broken a rule. Sebastian and Alex do not answer, but instead takes the New Moon Drop and flees, with Claude in hot pursuit. As Sebastian and Alex attempt to escape however, the trunks open and inside lay our lifeless bodies.

Alois appears more than happy to see Ciel and I inside the trunk, whispering, 'I've finally found you!' Sebastian and Alex quickly closes the trunk, and runs and fights at the same time, avoiding Claude as best he can. The two butlers and my brother have a showdown in the main hall before Sebastian successfully escapes by knocking down the chandelier.

Alois then reveals his fear of the darkness, and collapses to the floor, begging Claude not to leave him. Claude kneels down and promises to stay by Alois's side until the bitter end, promising to devour him when the time is right."

Realization appears on everyone's faces as they realize what Claude is.

"Far away from the Trancy manor, Sebastian leans down and removes Ciel's body from the suitcase while Alex does the same to me. Sebastian then takes out the tea from the New Moon Drop, showing that the Phantomhive and Sennen family rings, which harbor our souls, was hidden inside. Sebastian then tells his young master that it is time to wake up while Alex tells me it's time to get to class, upon realizing Ciel doesn't remember the contract being complete Sebastian goes around making sure that people, go along with it, though before he can do so two letters bearing the Queen's Seal addressed to the House of Sennen and House of Phantomhive arrive, stating that, in London, young newly-wed women are being mysteriously burned to death, leaving nothing but their ashes.

Sebastian Michaelis read Ciel and I the newspaper describing the incidents and questions about the queen's remark that in order to prevent the incident from happening again, she is once again entrusting the job to her "_Dog_", "_Raven_" and "_Spider_". Sebastian asks Ciel what was the Queen referring to, Ciel remarks that he has no recollection that a human combustion case has not happened in the past nor knows who "_Spider_" is. Ciel tells Sebastian to not inform Angelina Durless of his mission, as she will only worry and cause him problems. Sebastian smiles mischievously and says he does not think it will be an issue.

In the carriage, Ciel questions if he really knew the past of his household (since he has no knowledge that a similar incident occurred in the past). He mentions that his enemies will be lured into action if he succeeds in the job his father had previously taken upon and further says he wants them punished, regardless of means.

As we investigate, they realize that every burned woman had gotten her photo taken by an old married couple. While chasing the culprit, Grell Sutcliff appears and claims that he is also pursuing the killer to collect her soul when she commits suicide at midnight. When inquiring about the souls of the deceased women, Grell reveals that their souls burned along with their bodies. It is shown that Ciel has no memories of Grell, although he remarks that he has seen the red color somewhere before. During the confrontation, the killer reveals that there was a man, with golden eyes, who told her she would change her life for the better, as she wanted a passionate love and hated the man she was forced to marry, by committing the crimes. She is shockingly burned herself before she can reveal the name of the golden-eyed man. Ciel wants to pursue "_Spider_" to find out more about the case. Weeks later we deal with another case that forces the four of us to go on a train trip to catch a criminal as ordered by Queen Victoria. This criminal is someone who kidnapped the son of a rich person and asked for a ransom. They are going to meet on the train to discuss the deal, so Sebastian and Ciel will try to stop him when he meets the person to get the money.

On the train they see many peculiar people; a boasting archeologist, a priest with tattoos on his arms, a man who gets excited reading the train timetable and an old Japanese couple. Since they are all weird and slightly mysterious, the four of us wonder if they could be the criminals or connected with the case.

Edward Abberline appears to tell everybody that an assassin is actually on board but he is being watched over by guards. Everybody but Alex, Ciel, Sebastian and I are scared and flee the carriage, so Edward and the two of us eat lunch together.

Edward tells Ciel and I that he actually wanted to get closer to him because his twin brother used to speak about Ciel a lot. Meanwhile, Claude is shown to be in the carriage. Sebastian, Alex and Claude look at each other as if acknowledging each other's presence.

While walking through the train, the four of us spot a man whom was carrying luggage at the station but is now dressed as a traveler, so Ciel assumes he is the criminal and they run after him. The guy manages to break the connection between his carriage and the one where the four of us are in, but Sebastian and Alex go after him and points a gun at him before he could get the ransom money from the hostage's father. Sebastian asks him where the kidnapped kid is and he says he is in the train but that he also put a bomb in the train that would blow up when the train stops. Sebastian says only 10 minutes are left before the train stops at the next station and runs back to it.

Meanwhile, Ciel and I thinks that since the guy was pretending to work as a luggage carrier, he must have hidden the child inside the sarcophagus, because it was the only luggage big enough to fit a kid, so he heads to the freight car. Edward and the old Japanese woman suddenly have stomachaches, and Edward says he ate the omusubi he was given by her. Everybody is scared because earlier they were saying that cholera is spreading in Asia, which was also the reason why they didn't want to eat the omusubi.

Ciel and I find the boy in the freight car but get caught by the assassin Edward was talking about earlier (he had gotten free from the watch of the guards).

Sebastian diverts the train so that it does not reach the next station and tells the train driver to never brake because there is a bomb on the train. However, the train is now heading towards a broken iron bridge and would inevitably fall down a cliff.

While everybody panics, the assassin comes out holding a knife to our throat. Sebastian and Alex makes fun of Ciel and I saying that we like to be taken hostage as usual and Ciel answers grumpily.

The priest and assassin are shown to know each other. The assassin wants them to stop the train but Sebastian tells them about the bomb. Edward also comments that cholera is spreading. He runs away with Ciel and I to look for a way to save himself.

Sebastian and Alex were ordered by us to do something, so they is about to go but Edward stops him because he is "only a butler" and "only a brother" and it is better to try to do something all together. It turns out that the priest is an ex-assassin that wants to take revenge on the other one but has no weapon, so the old Japanese man gives him his katana. The archeologist says he is an expert of explosive devices too so he can do something about that but there is no time. The timetable freak says that they can gain about 20 minutes in some way so everybody cheers. But Sebastian and Alex rejects the group's willingness to help and states that they can do all this by themselves.

Sebastian and Alex goes onto the train's roof where the assassin is, to get Ciel and I back. When they throws away the roof with the bomb he says there is no need to know which cable needs to be cut if you can do that. Ciel and I worries about the passengers inside but it is the restaurant car and Sebastian says there is nothing to worry about the guest inside.

Everybody is safe but there is still the 'cholera spread'. But, Sebastian says that according to Japanese culture some food shouldn't be mixed together, and two of them are eel and omusubi. Edward ate a omusubi and then eel pie, which is why he felt sick. Sebastian gives him a digestive medicine and he feels better right away Ciel and I lampshade the quickness of it.

Everybody is safe. Claude was the passenger that was affected by Sebastian Alex's de-roofing of the restaurant car. He basically complains to Sebastian and Alex for his rough manners. Then he gives him a letter, saying that if they want to investigate the Trancies they can just enter through the front gate. He also says _"You want to make Ciel achieve his revenge, don't you?"_ The letter contains an invite for Ciel and I to take part in a ball that will be held in the Trancy residence.

Soma and Agni are on their way to the Trancy manor. Soma tells Agni that they have to act like they don't know Ciel; Sebastian has asked that they do so. He told them that he asked everyone else to act as normal also Meanwhile; Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny are driving Ciel's carriage to the Trancy household. They are pleased that they can attend the fancy dress party. Inside the carriage Ciel and I are pondering the mysteries of Alois Trancy. We know that the last Earl Trancy died three years ago and Ciel and I have a brief flashback of Phantomhive Manor and Sennen Manor burning down and Ciel and I being tortured by people. He then said that Alois was kidnapped at an early age and that he came back a year before his father died with a mysterious butler. Sebastian and Alex tells him that is correct, and that it sounds somewhat familiar, but Ciel and I says it's nothing unusual.

They arrive at the manor and Sebastian and Ciel go to the front door, which opens before they have a chance to knock. Claude Faustus is on the other side; he welcomes Ciel, saying he's been expecting them. Before they enter Sebastian pauses and sees a spider above the doorway. Claude says that because it's part of the Trancy family crest they do not kill them. Our vision blurs and we feels dizzy, we stumbles back and clutches to Sebastian for a second but then stands back up. Claude tells them that Alois is out at the moment but that they can have tea with 'everyone'. Ciel is surprised to find Elizabeth, Paula, Lau and Ran-Mao in the next room, and ponders where Angelina Durless could be, as she would normally come to something like this. They are interrupted by Soma, who comes in crying and throws himself on Ciel and I.

I act like I don't know who he is while Ciel really doesn't know and is confused. Agni pries Soma away from Ciel and tells Ciel that he is just very honored to meet the owner of the Funtom Company that is very popular in India, desperately trying to cover for him.

The triplets' lead the four of us to our rooms and Ciel and my vision blurs again and we order Sebastian and Alex to investigate the mansion.

Alois is in his bedroom deciding what to wear for the party, but he doesn't like anything he has, and he dislikes every dress he has on hand. He throws a crown at Hannah Anafeloz, hitting her on the head and making her bleed. Claude comes in and tells them that Ciel and I have arrived. He tells Claude he will wear a pink dress and he hangs it on his shoulder, but Claude simply stares at him, so Alois pulls the dress off him and scolds for not picking him good enough clothes. The then tells Hannah to take her dress off, which she does, stripping down to almost nothing, for no reason other than to shame her. He asks Claude if the preparations are ready, and he confirms that they are.

At the party everyone is in fancy dress, and having a good time. Meanwhile Sebastian and Alex are snooping around. Claude finds them and Sebastian and Alex compliment him that the house is in perfect condition. They say that they has learned a lot from him. Claude comes back saying that Sebastian and Alex are willing to become a thief for the sake of his master, and that he is one who is impressed. Sebastian and Alex thank him for the compliment. Sebastian and Alex say that he will not hand over his master and sister, and Claude says that his masters are absolute.

Back at the party the triplets are attending to the guests and Bard, Finny and Maylene all decide they should help. Baldroy uses his sword (part of his costume) to cut the food, resulting in cutting the table in half. Finny tried to carry a box of drinks and drops it and spills them over a rug, and Mey-Rin is trying to carry plates with her usual consequences. The triplets spring into action. One of them replaces the broken table and puts out a new spread of food, one of them clears up the spilled drinks and replaced the rugs and the other one catches the plates before they smash. They all move so swiftly it's almost inhuman. Meanwhile Alois dressed in Hannah's maid outfit and wearing a long blond wig, bumps into Ciel and I and spills a drink on us. He apologies and insists on cleaning it up, leading Ciel and I away from the party.

In one of the upstairs rooms Alois pretends to clean our jackets, but when he gives it back to us it's still dirty. Ciel and I try to say something but Alois grabs our hand and looks at our ring, saying they're the same color as our eye. He starts caressing our faces and saying he wants to become one with us, and then he licks Ciel's ear. As Ciel and I jump back Alois pulls off Ciel's eye patch and my glasses, saying his other eye is exceptionable impure amongst all. He then runs away giggling with Ciel's eyepatch and my glasses.

Down at the party, Agni comes in with some curry bread; Soma says that it might help him regain his memories. Lau looks confused and wonders how long Ciel has been without his memories.

We chase him, following him through the mansion and finding our way down to the cellar, following a ghost-like figure of Sebastian. We can hear the conversation he, Alex, Alois and Claude had before, and it makes us sick. We then run out of the house, still hearing everything that was said last time.

Outside Alois appears out of the shadows of the trees. Ciel and I call him by name and Alois takes off his wig. Claude and the triplets appear behind Alois, Sebastian and Alex appear behind Ciel and I. Ciel asks him what he wants and Alois says that he wants the two of us. Ciel asks what that means, but Alois just repeats he wants Ciel and I. If Ciel and I refuse he will kill everyone in the manor that he has prepared some entertainment and when that starts our loved ones will die. We tell him to do it, if he can, but we has something to ask him. Alois says he'll answer if we kneel before him and wags our tail. Ciel wonders which one will wag their tail, and Alois says we sounds confident. He says he should be so confident just because he has a pretty good butler Claude is better. He shows Ciel and I his mark on his tongue. Ciel and I says that he had guessed that he was 'one too'. We then tell Sebastian and Alex they have to protect us from death until his goal is accomplished. Sebastian agrees. Alois orders Claude to get Ciel and I, Ciel and I orders Sebastian and Alex to protect us.

Sebastian and Alex fights against the Trancy's servants. Sebastian and Alex is easily able to evade the servants while holding Ciel and I and makes our escape. Sebastian makes a remark "That time you were just like a doll" and that having us inside a suitcase would make us easier to transport, to our confusion and annoyance. Alois Trancy says that Sebastian and Alex are very cool, maybe cooler than Claude, and he incites Claude to defeat him.

Meanwhile Hannah Anafeloz appears with what is later revealed to be an armonica. Initially finding the music to be beautiful, the guests start feeling pain and are eventually possessed by it. Sebastian and Alex hear the song outside in the woods and tells us to cover our ears so as not to be affected, stating it has been a good century since they has heard the instrument. We want Sebastian and Alex to go back to the house but they says there is no need because "a friend of his is there." In the mansion Agni uses an Indian technique to block the Phantomhive servant's hearing ability.

The four of us run to the house where Sebastian and Alex proceeds to play a glass harp. With the two songs overlapping, Hannah's song is muted out, giving a neutralizing effect on the guests. The armonica eventually explodes; the guests remember nothing and simply applaud at the great music. Sebastian thanks Hannah for allowing them to perform such beautiful music with her; Ciel and I calls him a showoff and we were impressed. Upon Ciel and I's inquiring about the armonica, Sebastian says that it was originally called "the singing voice of the angels" and was very popular, but then apparently it was so bewitching that it would "confuse" people's hearts, so it was basically banned as an "instrument of the devil".

Alois appears and introduces himself. He says the whole show was some entertainment he had prepared for the guests while he was away. Sebastian and Alex tell Ciel and I that they wants to talk alone with Claude for a while. Alois says it's okay and whispers to Claude that he must solve the matter within ten minutes otherwise he will "punish" him. Ciel also tells Sebastian to be quick.

Sebastian, Alex, and Claude are on a lake and negotiates about getting Ciel and my soul. However, Sebastian and Alex refuses to give away Ciel and I's high quality soul to Claude. In fact, Claude wants Ciel and I also. It is revealed that Sebastian and Alex failed to consume our souls because Claude stole our soul first, but he failed to obtain the body. Sebastian and Alex succeeded in reviving us, but our memories did not revive with him. Claude ascertains that Sebastian only wants a soul that has completed revenge; as such us, having no memories of his revenge, is imperfect. Sebastian and Alex then say that he is more than willing to wait for Ciel and I to take a second revenge but are lacking someone to take revenge against. With Claude wanting Ciel and I with a complete memory as well, the three strike a deal. After a ritual involving their blood the terms are laid out; Claude will be the object of revenge for Ciel and I whom will then have the right to earn Ciel and I.

Claude Alex, and Sebastian appear back in the hall with one minute to spare. Ciel and I don't seem happy that Claude is safe and sound, but then Sebastian and Alex gives us some documents revealing that the Trancy family was investigating the Phantomhives and Sennen to Ciel and I. Alois is angry believing Claude failed because Sebastian is still alive. Claude defends himself saying that he was never explicitly ordered to kill Sebastian. A dance starts, and Elizabeth runs into Alois, while searching for Ciel and I, and Alois begins to dance with her. Ciel and I notices and starts dancing also, which surprises his servants. Alois, Ciel and I each personally make their own vows, with Alois promising to get Ciel, and Ciel vowing to kill Alois.

Ciel and I receives an invitation to the Trancy household for a private ball; it also adds that Alois is regretful for the way he behaved at the costume ball. Although at first Ciel and I are uninterested, after shown some of Sebastian and Alex's research on the background of the Trancy household, evidence is shown that the Trancy were the ones who killed our parents and were planning on finishing him off as well, Ciel and I becomes swayed and accepts the invitation only to get close to Alois and complete his revenge.

Arriving at the Trancy manor, The four of us are welcomed warmly and are introduced to an enormous chessboard Alois has had constructed for the butlers and servants to battle on while Ciel, I and Alois watch from afar.

Claude, Hannah and the triplets prep up themselves before going up against Sebastian and Alex, all confidently believe to gain victory. Just as they begin the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber comes onto the battlefield thinking he has arrived to the costume ball. Quickly Claude informs him that he is mistaken and late, but before leaving, once glancing upon Hannah, he decided that he would stay. Once Viscount Druitt takes his seat the battle continues. Easily Sebastian and Alexis beats the triplets by impaling them with their own weapon. Then Hannah confidently shows off her shooting skills. However she is unable to shoot Sebastian and Alex and he then finishes her off with a 100-knife throw.

A lunch break is then called; Sebastian and Claude are to cook. Whilst cooking, Claude intently stares at Ciel and me imagining the taste of his souls Alex and Sebastian interrupts him and comments on how they will never let Claude taste our soul, let alone lick it. After a short food fight, during which they create amazing sculptures from the thrown food behind each other, they serve their courses.

Viscount Druitt becomes intoxicated by both of the courses and unable to decide which is best he flutters off to the restroom. Swiftly Sebastian, Alex, and Claude continue their battle. This time Claude uses a special demonic sword that he pulls out from Hannah's stomach. While they battle Sebastian and Alex shows some weakness, Ciel then asks Alois to show him around the mansion. After they leave Claude lured Sebastian and Alex into a trap made of demonic spider webs then comments on how weak Sebastian and Alex are becoming and whether it's because of their attachment with Ciel and I.

In the mansion Ciel and I come to a halt and declares a duel between Alois, and us which Alois accepts with pleasure. Outside Claude is approaching Alexis and Sebastian in his web and is near winning. However the sound of our swords clashing puts them to a halt.

Inside Alois chokes and then pushes Ciel and I over the second floor banister, causing Ciel and I to fall hard and lie weakly on the floor in pain. After taunting us, Alois is about to stab us, but we quickly grabs the blade, severely cutting our palms in the process. The five enter but are too late, for Ciel and I have stabbed Alois. The five stand still as Alois begs for his life. However before we could finish him off, Claude stops us. Ciel and I struggle against Claude and even slap him with our wounded hands. Worriedly, Sebastian and Alex pulls Ciel and I away and says the dance is over. Claude licks our blood off his face from when he was slapped, and becomes visibly stunned into a trance, only snapping out of it when Sebastian and Alex say we are leaving.

Claude watches us leave while Alois is bleeding on the floor, begging for the help that he did not receive before collapsing.

Hannah coming into Alois' room to change his bandages from the wound Ciel and I had given him. He casts her out and demands that Claude change them instead. While Claude is changes his bandages, Alois asks him if he would want his blood now, and in return he smiles and accepts. When Claude leaves, Alois remarks that his smile was disgusting. Alois is then shown falling on top of Hannah from exhaustion and asking her to take him to Ciel and I.

Then he has a flashback showing him and Luca. They steal a bag from an elderly man; Jim (Alois) wishes that everyone in the village would die, and Luca supports him, saying whatever Jim wishes has to come true. Jim tells Luca to never leave his side, and Luca replies with Claude's line, _"Yes, your highness."_ They spot a body floating in the river, and run toward the town to find that Jim's wish has come true, and everyone who was ever mean to them is now dead. Jim tells Luca to take the victims' material goods, as the dead do not need them anymore. Shortly after, Jim calls out for Luca but gets no answer, and finds him lying on the ground dead. Time passes, and an older Jim is seen at an old pedophile's mansion. The man tells Jim that he has filthy eyes and beats him. Later maids are bathing the boys... Jim overhears two other boys talking about a fairy. Jim asks them how to call a fairy and is later seen skipping through a field calling out for one to grant his wish. The "fairy" is actually Claude and he states that once Jim has a wish, he will form a contract with him. Since he does not have a wish, no contract is formed. But Claude and Jim remain in contact with one another.

Jim seduces the gross old man who he calls "father." Claude talks to Jim about Ciel, Sebastian, Alex and I explaining that it was Sebastian and Alex who, under orders from his previous Master, wiped out Jim's village and in doing so, his "little brother" Luca. Seeking revenge, Jim states that he wants Sebastian and Alex to suffer the loss of Ciel and I-not just to kill Ciel and I, but to take us from Sebastian and Alex, and make Ciel and I his. Since this is Jim's wish, Claude forms the contract and _Alois _Trancy is born.

Alois then wakes up, finishing the flashback, in the carriage driven by Hannah. Grell appears in Alois' carriage, pulling out his booklist on who would die next. Hannah fights with Grell while Alois crawls away and leans against a giant tree. A wolf comes and growls hungrily for the vulnerable Alois, but Claude kills the wolf before it harms him. Alois is overcome with emotion and clings to Claude's leg, telling him that Claude is the only one left in the world for him and that Claude is Alois' "highness." In the end, Alois is apparently murdered by Claude, who says to him that his soul "cannot possibly stimulate" his appetite.

Claude speaks with the Trancy Household workers, opening a box of Red Moon Shadow Tea, containing Alois Trancy's ring. Within it, Claude says, resides Alois's soul. He then questions the other servants for what his use for it should be, only to have the Triplets try and guess it, showing their answers in the form of drawings on large paper and crayon - probably used for comic effect. Claude then turns to Hannah for an answer, in which she replies: "The furnishings have changed." Claude then judges that as the correct answer, ensuing in him dancing, describing the change of the colour scheme of the furniture from dark blue to midnight blue; giving it a deeper meaning in the form of Ciel Alois, and my soul, indicating that their souls share a similarity at its root - their pasts.

It then returns to the Phantomhive household, where Sebastian, and Alex has retrieved a letter and knocked on Ciel's bedroom. After Sebastian enters, Ciel then has a discussion about the events of us stabbing Alois, saying that we wanted him to die immediately from action. We then order Sebastian and Alex to talk to us, as we cannot fall into a slumber, instead of meaningless talk that he expected Sebastian takes this as an opportunity to mention the letter he retrieved, revealing that it belonged to the Queen.

It is now daylight, where Sebastian and Alex say the facts about the crime to Ciel and I, on our way to interpret the most recent victim. There had been many incidents of something gouging out eyeballs, who's target happens to be young boys, regardless of social stature, Sebastian and Alex mentions, as Ciel and I have a flashback of Alois crying out to us after he had been stabbed, about the demons and their similarities, only to have Sebastian interrupt his recollection.

The boy that had survived the attack then gives Ciel the vague characteristics of the person that attacked him, only to have them match a rich, noble young boy.

Ciel and I find a pattern between the Phantomhive household and the Trancy household on the map, drawing out that all the crime locations plus his mansion, makes the shape of a spider web, drawing his conclusion that the Trancy's are mocking them and that it was Alois Trancy's doing, despite his death; however Ciel takes it that he survived his injuries, and praises his stubbornness, showing his lack of knowledge to his rival's condition. He then asks Sebastian if he anything about Alois' being but replies with a smirk that he doesn't.

Suddenly, they are attacked by a Shinigami with Sebastian, and Alex securing Ciel and I in a box, while he fights the shinigami's, Ronald Knox, and William T. Spears. It appears, when William appeared, that the reasons the shinigami's were present, is because Grell Sutcliff did not collect the soul of Alois Trancy (Jim McCain), causing problems up there.

As Ciel and I wait for Sebastian to finish his fights, we then have violent flashbacks of the incidents and events that occurred in our past that we thought we forgot because of our suffering from amnesia. We then run out of the box in anger, as we recalls Sebastian and Alex ordering us to not get out.

This is the part when scenes return back and forth to Sebastian, Alex, Claude, both adding the pieces together for Claude's main motive; Sebastian and Alex confirm Alois Trancy's death, and Claude mentions, in a form of a metaphor, that spiders gather around pure souls, "gather together, the first, the second… then the third one"

Ciel and I run towards Sebastian, only to find Alois running away from us – resulting in us chasing him and stopped him at a wall. Scotland Yard, saying that we were Alois Trancy and Luka Macken based off Hannah's opinion, then takes us. Ciel then points to where he believes he had trapped the real Alois Trancy, only for us to see that he had escaped, and that we were to be taken away. The man then notices Ciel's confusion, only to have Hannah blame it for our state of mentality, being destroyed due to our hatred for the crest in our eyes and the fact that the Trancy predecessor had given us many events of abuse. She then continues to reason that we were also the cause for the gougings as she points out her condition and the fact that Ciel and my eye was also evidence - giving Scotland Yard enough reason to take us away.

Just after Ronald has managed to get his death scythe working, (also in the form of a garden tool, like the other Shinigami's) Sebastian manages to escape from Ronald and William, by using a knife to dislocate William's glasses, delaying both of them on chasing him. Claude is seen finished with his spider web doily, licking his lips as he says that he cannot wait to "Slowly suck out our sensual soul."

We were taken to a mental institution, only to be diagnosed with a severe illness and is given the 'special treatment', which was getting strapped to a chair and is lowered into glass boxes full of water repeatedly. On the outside of the institution, Sebastian and Alex find their way to Ciel and I using the map earlier drawn out by Ciel, giving it a clue on his location. They then fight Hannah, only that she acts as a distraction, so Claude can manipulate and mix Ciel and Alois' memories and mine and Luka's memories together while Ciel and I are in a state of mental vulnerability.

Sebastian is shown to have defeated Hannah, as she had run out of ammunition. They then chokes her, and angrily snaps at her saying that the Trancy servants "aren't fit to even lick our (Ciel's and my) soul." Only to have her reply that it is true, unless if it IS completely Ciel, meaning that their plan to mix both Ciel and Alois nullifies that.

Ciel and I are still being manipulated by Claude, which he then uses Alois' memories of Luka to push Ciel even more into thinking he is actually Alois Trancy and I'm Luka Macken. We then remembers the fire and the destruction of the village, and when he sees Sebastian and Alex's image, we immediately screams in horror, to which Sebastian and Alex responds by locating where Ciel and I had been taken after (they've been dunking him like an Oreo) the treatment.

Sebastian and Alex enters the room in horror, seeing Ciel and I on the floor, soaking wet with our clothes on. When he approaches to care for him, Ciel then recoils in horror, thinking that Sebastian and Alex had been the one to kill our parents in the same fire that he caused on the village where Luka had his soul taken too. Sebastian and Alex turns to Claude, saying to him that they didn't think that he'd go this far as to "muddy the taste of the soul." Claude replies by going to Ciel and I, us thinking that our butler was actually Claude, and telling us that we should use this as an opportunity to order Sebastian and Alex to "disappear from our sight." This causes Sebastian and Alex to be horrified and Claude seeming to have absolute victory. Sebastian, after Claude's remark about master's orders being absolute, then leaves, which Ciel and I fall from exhaustion and then finally sleeps without, help.

Sebastian and Alex then walk out of the institution and into the woods, emitting a visible demonic aura, while muttering about dinner being served but not before the spiders are cleaned up.

Claude returns to the Trancy household with him carrying a sleeping Ciel Phantomhive While Hannah carries me and covered in the newly made spider web doily Claude made earlier.

As Claude walks in, the servants welcoming them home, waiting for them to enter. It is then revealed that the Alois Trancy that Ciel encountered was merely a disguise placed by one of the Triplets. Claude then says his quote: "Golden to deep blue, deep blue to midnight blue… And… Alois Trancy and Luka Macken to Ciel Phantomhive and Alexis Phantomhive" showing that his plan for a transformation had occurred. He then gives the servants orders, as if everything was normal, except for the change of what Claude now calls Alois Trancy/Ciel Phantomhive and Luka Macken/Alexis Phantomhive- he now changes it from Lord "danna-sama" to Young Master "Bocchan" and Highness to My Prince "Watashi no purinsu"

Due to an order given to them, Sebastian and Alex is forced to watch the Trancy manor from the woods surrounding the mansion. He becomes increasingly perturbed as Claude basks in many of our favorable qualities, with the other demon even daring to lick Ciel's thigh. In the manor, Claude follows our every order attempting to please him, but he only succeeds in annoying him even more.

Claude attempts to convince Ciel and I to break our contracts with Sebastian and Alex and forge a new one with him as his servant, but Ciel quickly refuses, as he still wants to think about it, Claude states that he will wait. Claude encounters Sebastian and Alex outside the manor, and reminds him that per his master's order, Ciel and I cannot see them.

Sebastian and Alex catches Grell Sutcliff attempting to take his photos and persuades him to help gather information about Luka and the village he and his demon destroyed, Arachnophile. At first Grell is a little reluctant to go against his orders, but quickly complies when Sebastian says that he would make 8 more 'handsome and cool' poses throughout the day. There, an ex-prostitute informs them of the carnage she witnessed at the hands of Luka Macken - only she was spared due to the kindness she showed him, having saved him from some bullies. Before she can explain further, Thompson, Timber and Canterbury, having shot at her forehead, who immediately engage Sebastian Alex and Grell in combat kill her. Sebastian and Alex easily defeats them and binds them upside-down to a tree and Grell finishes them off with his death scythe.

As Grell slices into the three, their cinematic record plays, showing they were present during the great fire that destroyed Arachnophile. The record also shows Ciel helping Hannah Anafeloz stand after he accidentally hit her with his cane, which aggravates Sebastian to the point that he sprints angrily back to the Trancy estate, telling Grell that their teamwork ends there, leaving Grell to follow him.

Back at the mansion, Ciel and I have broken a mirror, under the impression we saw Alois Trancy and Luka Macken's reflection. At first, Claude assigns Hannah to clean up the mess while Claude returns Ciel and I to his room, but we then orders Claude to clean the mess in Hannah's place. In his bedchamber, Ciel laments to Hannah that we wish to return to our own mansion. As he notes the "mysterious" color of Hannah's remaining eye, she abruptly tells him to look into her mouth, which opens to reveal a gaping abyss. Within, Alois's eye squirms and stares back. Ciel and I cannot only see the eye, but ourselves from the eye's point of view, which causes us to scream from terror and shock until we faints.

Outside, Sebastian and Alex confront Claude, and their rose-contract is severed. As they begin to battle one another, Ciel and my voice can be heard from a thorn-covered clock tower. As Ciel and I calls for Sebastian and Alex, informing them that we'll climb to the top, Claude claims Sebastian is no longer fit to be called a butler because he violated an order; he must have been seen by his young master. Demons pride themselves in being able to follow every order given to them. However, Ciel's voice gradually become that of Luka Macken and Alois Trancy, revealing that the soul in charge of Ciel's body is now Alois and the soul in charge of me. Alois and Luka taunts Sebastian and Alex from the clock tower's edge, shouting that he will inevitably fall. Before the two can act, Hannah appears before the two butlers, stating that Alois has replaced Ciel and Luka as replaced me.

Our soul awakens inside our body to see ourselves looking down from the clock tower. Hannah explains that Ciel's body has been taken over by Alois and Alexis's body has been taken over by Luka, and that she will have them journey through the maze made by Alois, apparently altered in all aspects relating to his state of mind/heart. Ciel realizes he has been taken over and starts to sift through the memories in his head to decide which ones are his, and which ones are the fakes that Claude had inserted.

The two butlers and Alex begin their journey through the maze, and soon realize that the answers to the questions are being altered by Alois, and that he has given Claude an advantage. Grell arrives to help release Sebastian after he gets a wrong answer, while Alois and Luka scratches frantically at Ciel and Alexis's bodies. Ciel begins to remember some events before his amnesia and Alois and Luka notes that Ciel and Alexis are struggling to get back control of their bodies.

As Ciel and remembers that his revenge is complete, the maze begins to shift, gradually being altered by Ciel and Alex's state of heart/mind. Ciel begins to question why Sebastian did not eat his soul, so it appears as a question in the maze. Sebastian replies that he was unable to eat Ciel's soul because he lost the arm with the seal of the contract on it, which provided a window of opportunity for Claude to steal Ciel and Alexis's soul.

Claude reaches the place of the final question: why did Claude kill Alois? Claude answers that he killed him because he could ultimately be used as a tool to obtain Ciel. That isn't the answer Alois wants to hear, so he drops Claude down a chute. Alois begins to cry but Luka tells him that he shouldn't cry and that Big Brother is always the best, something Luka used to say, prompting him to look up at her in surprise. Claude reveals in his answer to a question that it was actually Hannah who contracted with Luka. Hannah confirms it and said she had grown tired of eating human souls, as they had become boring. She tells him that Luka was different, and that when she fulfilled his wish, he thanked her for killing the townspeople, something no one had ever done.

Hannah, very attached to both Luka and Alois, asks Alois to make a new contract with her, to be reunited with Luka as she knows it is what he wants as well. Claude, Alex and Sebastian reunite at the place of the final question, and Ciel takes over his body, saying that until Sebastian eats his soul, that he is his butler, Sebastian replies gladly with "Yes, my Lord." However, Alois quickly takes back control of Ciel's body, saying that he's found those who love him.

As the butlers race to them, they and Hannah enter the clock tower and make a contract. Sebastian, Alex, and Claude enter only to realize that they are too late. The Phantomhive, Sennen, and Trancy rings lie on the floor and the contract mark in Ciel's eye alternates between his and Alois before merging into a new, turquoise one. Hannah's bandage over her eye is also burnt off as she reveals an identical contract mark printed on it. Alois faints after he tells Claude that he wanted his love, and Hannah informs the butlers that she has contracted with Alois and Ciel, that neither of them owns the souls any longer.

Sebastian, Claude and Alex row a boat with Hannah and our bodies on board to a remote island, as Hannah sings a Welsh lullaby named Suo Gân. Hannah says that both Sebastian and Claude will fight a true Demon's Duel for the right to claim Ciel's soul, as it is one of the conditions of her contract with Alois. After removing the Lævateinn from her body, Hannah puts the sword in a cave ceiling and at her hand signal; the two demon butlers begin their duel. Both butlers take the sword back and forth between them but neither manages to make a fatal blow.

Sebastian, feeling confined by the cave, uses the sword to split the island in half creating a large fissure in the ground. Hannah, worrying for the safety of Ciel and my body, takes him and jumps further up the cliff. In limbo, Ciel, Alois and I comment on the fight, with Ciel saying Alois doesn't understand Sebastian and Alex's motivations. Alois concedes the point, and apologizes for using Ciel and Alexis for his own purposes. Alois has apparently become sane. The battle appears to be a stalemate until Claude lands on a rock that gives way under him, causing him to lose his balance.

The momentary distraction allows Alex to plunge the Lævateinn through Claude's body, a fatal blow, as injuries dealt by the Lævateinn cannot be healed. Sebastian comments that Alois has been 'playing' with Claude all this time and he never realized it, causing Claude to think back. As he dies, Claude comments that Alois managed to make a 'small ripple' in the long, boring life of a demon, so perhaps Alois's soul was more precious than he thought. Hannah sheds tears of joy and reveals that the contract Alois made with Hannah was to get Claude to acknowledge him, that she has fulfilled part of her contract.

Sebastian and Alex comes for Ciel and, as it is clear that it is their victory. Hannah compliments them and states that with that, her contract has been completed and she has consumed Alois and Jim's soul. But after pretending to want to hand Ciel and me back, she holds us tightly and falls to the ocean below with us, speaking muted words that earn a shocked look from Sebastian and Alex. They dives in after Ciel and I and after reaching us, Sebastian appear to kill Ciel as he awakens.

Back on the island, Hannah lies down with Claude's body, saying that she, Claude, Alois, and Luka can now all be together, and Jim and Luka's voices can be heard agreeing.

Some time later, Ciel and I awaken in bed with Sebastian and Alex preparing us tea, in spite of the fact that half of the cups and plates are empty. As Sebastian dresses Ciel, his eye takes on a demonic glow.

Sebastian reveals that as a condition of Alois's wish being fulfilled, Alois asked that Hannah bring Ciel 'back to life'. She did this by causing Ciel to be reborn as a demon. As a result, Sebastian can no longer consume Ciel's soul, but is still bound by their contract, successfully ensuring no one will ever get to eat Ciel's soul. Ciel sends goodbye notes to everyone he knew, and dismisses the Phantomhive staff, telling them they may do as they wish with the manor house, even burn it down. Then, the four of us leave. As the three sit in the carriage conversing about what to do next, Ciel's eyes turn red, the same shade as Sebastian's. He tells Sebastian that their contract is still valid, as his old contract mark glows on his eye.

The last thing I see is Sebastian carrying Ciel through a field of black and white roses, as Alex and I watch, towards a cliff. Ciel feels that a great curse has been lifted from him, having been freed from his human life; with Sebastian responding that in exchange he is 'cursed' to serve Ciel forever, as eating a fellow demon's soul is impossible. Sebastian asks where Ciel would like to go now, but Ciel states that it doesn't matter. Where they are going, both humans and demons are treated the same. Ciel remarks that Sebastian is forever his butler and wants to only hear one response from him. Sebastian jumps with Ciel from the cliff into the darkness saying, 'Yes, My Lord' one final time as Ciel looks over Sebastian's shoulder and mouths 'goodbye' to me." Alexis finishes telling everyone the whole story.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

I looked up from the floor where I'd spoken the rest of the second part of the story and saw everyone had different reactions as I expected but the people who's reactions stunned me the most were the Weasley Twins, and Hika and Kao and Kyouya, who, stood up from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, whispering into my hair, "Just let it out," Fred and George started to say, "There's no need to be strong anymore just let it out," Hika and Kao added, "I've got you Mon Ami." Kyouya finished out loud then kissed my forehead as I started to sob clinging to him cried for my parents, cried for my aunt and uncle, I cried and cried, forgetting that I was in the Great Hall I cried clinging to Kyouya who let me cry and whispered into my ear, "Do you want me to take you back to 'our place' Alexis?" he asked as my sobbing became sniffles and occasional hiccups. I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment then whispered, "Carry me?" I whispered.

He nodded picking me up and took me to the Quidditch pitch.

**End Alexis's POV**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Ciel's and Alexis told their story to everyone story and everyone was shocked when they went down to breakfast one morning to find Alexis and Kyouya up and talking with the Weasley Twins like they weren't in rival houses.

"Good morning," Alex, Sebastian, Hika, Kao, and Rene said walking towards the four.

"Is it? We've been up talking all night it seems." Alexis said as the Weasley Twins stood up laughing as they left to sit at something as the five sat down next to and across from Alex and Kyouya.

"So what were you four talking about?" Hika asked Alexis as accepted the letter addressed to her from the prime minister from Sebastian.

"We were talking about what we all have common for the talent show," she said breaking the seal and reading over the letter frowning with every word before sighing and putting the letter in an inside pocket.

"What do we all have in common for the talent show?" asked Ciel

"Singing" said Alexis.

"Singing?" Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, William, Alex, Ron, and Kyouya said

"What _are we_ singing for the talent show?" Rene asked

"Sebastian, Alex, Ciel, and I will sing Checkmate, Yes my Lord, and Keiyaku; Sebastian and Grell will sing Red and Black While fighting; Sebastian and Ciel will sing On My Way and Sebastian will sing Hallucination; then he and William will sing Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, while fighting as Ron pretends to have an attack from the thrones of death and Kyouya and I will sing Perfect and What hurts the most to end the talent show." Alexis said nibbling on toast before leaving to start practicing.

* * *

Finally it was the night of the talent show, and the Dark Fourteen walked into the Great hall and openly gaped at its transformation,

The four house tables had been replaced with a stage with seven earpieces with mikes attached to then end. **(A/N: I really don't know what to call them)**

First up was Sebastian, Alex, Ciel and Alexis, the four grabbed a Mic and waited for the last act to finish before they were announced Sebastian and Alex started singing:

(Sebastian)  
On the fateful night the curtains rise.  
Shall I exterminate  
the cornered prey?

(Ciel) You are a demon,  
and a pawn.  
But you are also  
the strongest butler.

(Sebastian) Orders are absolute.  
(Ciel) Orders are absolute.  
(Sebastian) I devote myself to you.

(Sebastian) On the chessboard,  
(Ciel) which is  
(Sebastian) dyed in black,  
(Ciel) dyed in white,  
(Sebastian) well move me into checkmate. To the king  
(Ciel) to me  
(Sebastian) make my vow  
(Ciel) make your vow  
(Sebastian) I shall become your sword.

(Alex) The Crystal Palace there will the stage be  
(Alexis) A thousand souls radiate light

(Ciel) Something unbelievable is happening  
(Sebastian) the prepared trap will beckon tragedy

(Alex) Who is the culprit? Who?  
(Alexis) Who is the culprit? Who?  
(Sebastian& Ciel) Who is the culprit? Who?  
(Sebastian & Alex) The time has come.

(Alexis & Ciel) On the chessboard,  
(Sebastian & Alexis) which is dyed,  
(Sebastian and Alex) in black  
(Ciel) in white  
(Sebastian & Ciel) get a checkmate.  
(Alexis & Alex) Get a checkmate.  
(Sebastian) Crime  
(Alex) and punishment  
(Ciel & Alexis) exchange  
(Sebastian & Alex) caresses  
(Sebastian & Ciel) in that opera house,  
(Alex & Alexis) In that opera house.  
(All four) On the chessboard  
(Alex & Alexis) dyed  
(Sebastian & Ciel) in black  
(Alex & Alexis) in white  
(Sebastian & Ciel) get a checkmate.  
(Alex & and Alexis) Get a checkmate.  
(Sebastian) I vow  
(Ciel) Vow  
(Sebastian) to the king.  
(Ciel) to me,  
(Sebastian) I will become your sword." The four sung then bowed before Sebastian snapped his fingers, causing all the candles to go out in the hall to go out and a spot light to shine on a staircase and Sebastian started to sing

(**Sebastian**)

Destiny spins  
If my lord walks for eternity along this thorny path  
I will walk beside him  
Hand on my heart with unshakeable loyalty  
Like a sword I will protect my lord to the end  
This is my mission

**(Alex)**

What about storms?

(**Sebastian**)

Even if they come

**(Alexis)**

Whenever the time?

(**Sebastian**)

Calmly

**(Alex)**

What if the master's here?

(**Sebastian**)

I will receive him  
Just like any morning

**(Alexis)**

Phantomhive's!

(**Sebastian**)

Butler

**(Alex)**

Our rolemodel!

(**Sebastian**)

That is my role

**(Alex)**

Yeah, as good as always!

(**Sebastian**)

What to do about your failures this time?

I wonder?  
Set that aside  
Aren't you aware of the time?

The soup isn't ready yet!

**(Alex)**

Kay, got it!

(**Sebastian**)

How long before you're finished with weeding?

**(Alex)**

I'm so sorry!

(**Sebastian**)

The one who broke the Rosenthal porcelain  
Was you, of course, wasn't it?

**(Alexis)**

Y- Yes~!

(**Sebastian**)

Honesty...  
Are truly careless...  
Be more...  
Conscientious!

**(Ciel)**

This is stupid. I'm going back to bed

(**Sebastian**)  
No, Young Master

The schedule for today starts here  
Well the preparations are finished

Yes, if anything should happen  
For sake of my lord  
I will work myself to exhaustion  
Please, give it to your humble servant  
That's right, my body and heart are dedicated to you and you will give me your life to me  
So let me say,  
Loudly,

YES MY LORD"

Bowing in front of Ciel as he said his phrase as Alex snapped his fingers causing the lights to come back on as eerie music started to play and Alex started singing this time making everyone stare in wonder as they had never heard Alex sing

(Alex) Struggle, smeared with humiliation.  
Take that spider thread,  
escape the pit of despair  
and go back to the start.

I can even shoot down the moon  
that is sneering at your ludicrousness.

Call my name right now,  
and your wish of revenge will be granted.  
In exchange for your trembling soul  
the contract is made, and you are My Lord.

(Sebastian) Jeer at those irrational days  
at the end of your lasting disgrace.

I can even crush the god  
that is chastising your pettiness.

I will hold up the soul that you offered me.

Then drink it to the last drop.  
A reward for the pitiable promise  
served and protected by a demon.

Call my name right now,  
and your wish of revenge will be granted.  
In exchange for your trembling soul  
the contract is made, and you are My Lord." Alex, Ciel, and Alexis bowed then stepped off stage as Grell stepped on and swung his chainsaw at Sebastian as he blocked it with a barrage of knives kicking out to put some distance between him and the Reaper as he started to sing,

_(Grell)_

"_Black soaked darker by seething red, I won't be mixed with just anyone, except for you._

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Shall we stop this?**_

_(Grell)_

_You know it's exciting you._

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**It's irritating.**_

_(Grell)  
If you just deny it again and again, it's just not fabulous!_

This intimate relationship, this intimate relationship

_A singeing spark blooms in the darkness._

Want to brake, want to discompose, until the end of this messy night.

_(Grell)_

_Dice! But if you have no dice, roulette without cards. Who's dead?  
Be spun by a daring rouge colour, a maddening rule! Black or Red?  
Bet! You need not be afraid._

_**(Sebastian)**_

**_Do you not see how this fight will go?_**

_(Grell)_

_Not yet?_

With the tip of these fingers, with the tip of this tongue

_I will scoop out your insides._  
Want to overflow, want to melt

_(Grell)_

_Until this icy sigh gets hot._

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**In that case, shall I escort you into the depths of the earth?**_

_(Grell)_

_This evening, Love or Die? Red?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Or Black?**_

_(Grell)_

_It smells like the fragrance of fresh blood on a corpse's bed._

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Fall! How alive?**_

_(Grell)_

_Red?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Or Black?**_

_(Grell)_

_Become entangled in this rich tragedy._

_Oh, it's not enough! Make me feel even more, Steady!_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**If you wish it.**_

_(Grell)_

_Isn't that what you always say?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Well, then.**_

Just the two of us together

_(Grell)_

_Oo, how violent!_

This forbidden game

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**So that we may never meet again.**_

Just the two of us together

_(Grell)_

_Oh yes, just like that!_

This forbidden game

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Shall we finish this, completely?**_

_(Grell)_

_This evening, Love or Die? Red?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Or Black?**_

_(Grell)_

_The fangs of desire so deeply embedded._  
_Fall! How alive?_

_Red?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Or Black?**_

_(Grell)_

_That meddlesome poison flowing inside._  
_This evening, Love or Die? Red?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Or Black?**_

_(Grell)_

_It smells like the fragrance of fresh blood on a corpse's bed._  
_Fall! How alive?_

_Red?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**Or Black?**_

_**Become entangled in this rich tragedy.**_

_(Grell)_

_Front and Back. Man, Woman. Love and Hate. Red and Black and Me and You._  
_If we were to be mixed together, it would be so wonderful, No?_

_**(Sebastian)**_

_**The black would completely blot out the red.**"_ Sebastian threw a final barrage of silverware at Grell hitting the red coat he wore over his robes and stuffed his own coat in the scythe jamming the blade, "Hey Ciel," Alexis said turning to her cousin, "It's history all over again isn't it?" he said following her train of thought.

"What do you mean 'History all over again,'" Said Kyouya turning to the cousins a pocky stick dangling from his mouth "This has happened before?" he asked.

"Yea, Will are you going to save the pest again like you did back then?" Alexis called as William walked in to them hall carrying his Scythe.

"Yes," William sighed then let his scythe block the chainsaw then jumped up onto the stage, "Grell Sutcliff, it seems history repeats itself,"

"William, you came to rescue me~" Grell said as William landed on Grell's head pressing it into the stage "Owe Will not the face~!" whined Grell as he lay on the stage. "Once again I apologize for whatever damage this thing has done" William said he bowed once again to Sebastian, Alex, and Ciel and stepped close to Sebastian and muttered, "History repeats itself again Michaelis, Phantomhive, Sennen… doesn't it?" low enough for only Ciel, Alex, and Sebastian to hear as Sebastian said, "We're going to restore the Sennen Manor to its former glory and give Ace her body back, think Upper Management will let you help?" equally as low.

Will glared and said out loud, "I don't need to give you my card again… I hope?" as he muttered low enough for the three demons to hear him only, "Maybe, I do have to let them know Grell was loose again Sebastian, History did repeat itself after all." Then said out loud, "If you wish to remain intact Demon, I would hand over that chainsaw you are tainting with your touch this instant." Coldly as Sebastian drew his arm back Sebastian threw the scythe at the back of Will's head.

It seemed like once again history repeated it self, Will's hand shot out behind him and caught the chainsaw dropping it on Grell and dragged him off stage as Alex and Alexis laid flowers on a grave, then exited stage right **(A/N: I wanted to say that for a while!)** as Sebastian started singing while Ciel put his flower on the grave:

Sebastian:  
You want it all  
but the world won't give it up.  
Your eyes have closed but you have got to go on

Ever since I've come you have been whole  
I tell you though there's nothing left but this

You have got everyone to help you on your way,

But you just don't know what way you should  
Go ahead through

All lines are broken.  
The ones we love and had to leave behind,  
They steal your innocence falling fast but nobody cares

Ciel:  
Inoriga mou todakanu nara  
Hakobune ni nosete naga sou  
Shizimu itami no ato  
Hodokare ima

Both:  
Ah-

Sebastian:  
Anata wa moroku asamashiki  
Shirabe ni Nando to naku  
Damasarete wa aruite

Both:  
Yureru arishi hi no omokage  
Hizanu basho wa dokoni mo naku  
Kasunde

Sebastian:

"Nani wo atae  
Ushinau no ka  
Togireta ito wa tada  
Aoki kanata he  
Both: Towa ni kanata he..." as he bowed in front of Ciel before singing

Too late to dissimulate, too foolish to be whispered;  
I project those feelings on the moon and travel through the night.

All people are birds  
living in the cage of despair.  
They cannot fly unless someone breaks the lock.

Lips touch and then peel away.  
This is a hallucination, the usual hallucination.  
I am drawn close like a wave  
and I can hear the sound of fate crumbling away.

Fingers intertwine and stray.  
Is that a sin, or a trap?  
The previously frozen fire in my chest  
melts down, starts burning and I close my eyes.  
I have seen this hallucination many times,  
but tonight I..." He looked over at Ciel, "Young Master… Oh dear, have you fallen asleep already? That won't do, Young Master. Please sleep properly on your bed. He really is in deep slumber…" He said seeing Ciel sleeping form and picked him up. Before turning to the front and said "To me, one thousand souls hold no meaning. I only long for one single soul. Young Master…Your soul only. Until the contract is fulfilled… Until that moment, I shall be but, akumade shitsuji desu kara." Before carrying Ciel off the stage.

Will walked on the stage supporting a pale Ron across it, who gasped and clutched his chest and gasped in pretend agony and went to his knees, "RONALD" he shouted falling to his knees next to him "Are you ok?" he ask Ron who nodded and said, "I'll be fine I should be better by tomorrow." he gasped again as Sebastian stepped back on the stage and towards the two saying, "William-San you've been incredibly devoted to protecting someone you care for."

William clenched his fists and stood up as Sebastian started singing,

"A miserable Shinigami repeats lies and sins  
to save a single soul.  
An approaching demon follows the orders  
to devour a single soul.

Even if you struggle with all your might  
there is no exit in that maze.

In a thousand nights, a thousand souls radiate a light  
that pierces through the dark, revealing the whereabouts  
of the Shinigami who abandoned the name of God." Sebastian sang as William fell to his knees

"Sorry, bastard I won't give up…! You… Your life…!" William cried out trying to keep the fact that it was an act

"But… Did you create that life, William-San? You've been killing and killing…your hope to create life is dead now. But…Ronald never saw any meaning to your efforts. They were worthless," Sebastian said then continued singing,

"In a thousand nights, a thousand souls,

The Shinigami who fell into hell suffers,

His body burned and scorched in the flames of sin." Sebastian finished singing as William said, "Ronald will probably never forgive me… But even so…! This is my way to show my friendship."

"Friendship," Sebastian snorted, "Something like that is futile. The only thing worthy is… a contract!" Sebastian said

"Sebastian Michaelis!" William shouted.

"It seems that you have collected a great quantity of souls. At the massacre opera at the Crystal Palace only, you have collected more than seven hundred souls. Very soon, you will be able to obtain one thousand souls." He said

"Yes, thanks to you that is I only need one more." William said

"Well, that is wonderful." Sebastian said, "That, by believing in fairy tales, your great effort in collecting souls will not go to waste. Well then Mister William. If you die here, then the last soul will be obtained." Then attacked William

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I'm afraid that it won't do." William said

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"Because my soul…is already sordid like hell!" William shouted lunging at Sebastian again.

"William, You, you have broken our promise? Have you continued sinning again for my sake!? Ronald said

"I only need one more…just one more! Just one more soul and I could save Ronald!" William shouted as Sebastian moved in for the kill

"NO!" Ronald shouted pushing Sebastian away from William

"Ron…" William said

"Why are you still saying things like that? Stop it already!" Ron said as Ciel walked back on stage in the outfit he wore the day the case happened as William saw him.

"But there is a soul right here…Ciel Phantomhive, your soul is…" William lunged at Ciel as Alexis ran in front of Ciel taking the slash from the scythe.

"Alexis…Alexis? Alexis!" Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, William, and Ronald screamed as Alexis went down on her knees clutching her shoulder as blood dripped down on to the stage from between her fingers.

"Are you ok Ciel," Alexis gasped between breaths she looked up at Ciel wiping her hand on her robes before returning it to her injured shoulder and applying pressure.

"Yea," Ciel replied "You…You took the hit for me, why?" He asked Alexis kneeling next to her as he removed her hand and pressed his own hand against the gash…focusing his demonic healing powers into the wound **(A/N: My brain is dead I'm running on fumes here)**

"Your family, I protect family." Ciel said simply frowning as he saw a thin trickle of blood still trekking down his cousin's shoulder wiping it away he started to wrap her shoulder.

Suddenly Alexis pulled Ciel into a hug and whispered, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of that day I'm going to play pool and swim at Sennen manor with Ace, Alex, Will, Undertaker, Ronald, Grell, Sebastian, and Kyouya want to join in we could do teams of five players each?" in to his shoulder and felt him nod against him.

Standing up Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, William, and Ronald left the stage as the lights went dark and a dual spot light shown as Kyouya walked over and stood in the spotlight helping Alexis up before saying, "This next song is meant for my parents and Alex," He took a deep breath and then started to sing,

"Hey dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

Well it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm all right

And you can't change me" He sang then smiled as Alexis sung the chorus with him,

"'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect" He smiled as Alexis sung the second verse thinking it fit her and Ciel perfectly

"I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore.

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's all right" He joined her for the chorus dancing with her

"'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect" they danced lost in the song

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand" They sung spinning on the stage as they finished the song together

"'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect;" they sung together as Kyouya dipped Alexis briefly before spinning her out and then back to him as they finished the song before Alexis stepped back and started to sing,

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me" She started to dance as she sang

"What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do" She sang as she continued to dance.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do" she finished singing and bowed as everyone started to clap.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she collapsed on the couch in the Ravenclaw dorms and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Man I never want to do that again, sorry for attacking you Alexis," William said falling on the other couch yawning.

'S fine Will-Kun" Alexis muttered sleepily staggering up and over to the couch where Will was sprawled on it and laid down next to him tugging their glasses off and putting then on then end table next to her and cocooning them in a blanket before falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Harry said sitting down next to the second year Half-demon in the Slytherin Common room

"Hmm, Yes Harry what is it?" Alex said looking up from his book, a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked

"Sure, Harry" Alex said closing his book.

"What's your demon form and can you willingly show me?"

Suddenly Harry found himself with a lap full of wolf that had buried its head against him stretched out against Harry.

"Alex?" Harry said, "Is that you?"

Alex nodded against Harry.

"So I take it you're a wolf demon?" Harry asked petting Alex's muzzle as he started to feel the effects of the day start to grab him and he closes his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I know lame ending but it's the ending I had written before my battery died and I lost the rest of this.

Sebastian: Liar you've been playing your new Pokémon game on your new DS

Me: **(Looking up Pokémon codes, while listening to Perfect by Simple Plan)** have not….

Ciel: You beat the Elite Four in three days on Heart Gold and in a week on Black Version 2 with an Action Replay how are you not walking around with your nose inches from the screen bumping into people and things?

Alex, Kyouya, Fuomi, Hika, Kao, and Rene: **(Looks at Ciel, Sebastian, William, Grell, Ron, Undertaker)**: High School duh, She's had _**PLENTY**_ of practice dodging people and doors and balls in Phy Ed, **(Alex, Kyouya Fuomi, Hika, Kao, and Rene shrug)** The stairs however are torture for her from what we heard.

Me: **(Looks up from her laptop at the readers)** Read and Review!


	7. Murmurs,Parties,Griffiti,andDueling Pt 1

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter Seven of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

Neither Dark Angel of Life nor Paxloria, own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Dark Angel owns Alexis Sennen, Alex Sennen, Black Ace, Kyouya, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, Hika, and Kao Azaikur.

Paxloria owns Lillian Kattalan, and Zilian so don't sue us.

Enjoy Chapter Seven of Ciel, the Sennen Twins and the Chamber of Secrets.

**Key:**

_ Alex to Sebastian = underline_

Sebastian to Alex = Bold

**~~ ""= Animagus = Bold "" **

**_S~S_** = Parsletonge= **_Bold Italics ""_**

**_Ace speaking = Bold Italics Underline ""_**  
"" = Talking

_'' = Thoughts_

* * *

_Last time:_

_What hurts the most?_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been?_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do?_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do" she finished singing and bowed as everyone started to clap._

* * *

_Alexis sighed as she collapsed on the couch in the Ravenclaw dorms and looked up at the ceiling, thinking._

_"Man I never want to do that again, sorry for attacking you Alexis," William said falling on the other couch yawning._

_'S fine Will-Kun" Alexis muttered sleepily staggering up and over to the couch where Will was sprawled on it and laid down next to him tugging their glasses off and putting then on then end table next to her and cocooning them in a blanket before falling asleep._

* * *

_"Hey Alex," Harry said sitting down next to the second year Half-demon in the Slytherin Common room_

_"Hmm, Yes Harry what is it?" Alex said looking up from his book, a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth._

_"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked _

_"Sure, Harry" Alex said closing his book._

_"What's your demon form and can you willingly show me?"_

_Suddenly Harry found himself with a lap full of wolf that had buried its head against him stretched out against Harry._

_"Alex?" Harry said, "Is that you?"_

_Alex nodded against Harry._

_"So I take it you're a wolf demon?" Harry asked petting Alex's muzzle as he started to feel the effects of the day start to grab him and he closes his eyes and went to sleep._

* * *

The warmth of summer was still in the air around the castle and in the castle, while falling for Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas's pranks had landed the Dark Thirteen in detention with Undertaker and Filch.

Harry, Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, Alexis, Rene and Kyouya would be writing letters and doing homework with Undertaker while the other six would be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch.

While Hika, Kao, Fuomi, Ron, Grell, and William were cleaning the trophy room with Filch, six of the seven were working on letters and homework.

Alexis Rose Sennen; Heiress of the Sennen Corporation, Contractor to the Half-Demon Alex Michaelis, (Brother of Sebastian Michaelis) Cousin to Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, and ancestor to Alexis, Sennen Phantomhive The Queens Raven; was, asleep.

She had slept badly the night before because of what Weasley had said to her:

* * *

Flashback:

_Alexis, Kyouya, Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, and Harry were walking back to the dorms from class talking amongst themselves._

_"I'm telling you those three are up to something big what I don't know but their to-," Alexis stopped talking when she felt a stunner hit her in the back of the head causing her to fall down her glasses to fall off._

_"Oops, sorry Sennen didn't see you there," Weasley said scathingly_

_"Weasley," Alex replied helping his sister up, "What do you want?" He asked Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas._

_"I want to talk to your sister, alone" Weasley said not looking at the nine but at the wall behind them, his eyes unfocused, worry evident in them._

_"Go on without us, all seven of you, I'll be fine, really go eat you seven look dead on your feet." Alexis said bending to pick up her glasses and putting then on before looking at Weasley._

_"So why did you want to speak with me?" Alexis asked crossing her arms and leaning against the wall behind her._

_"I want to ask you how did you…get your…um…" Ron trailed off and pointed to his right eye_

_"You want to know how I got the contract thins time around?" Alexis answered Weasley's unasked question_

_"I wish I could tell you but I really don't remember much…" Alexis said smiling slightly_

_"You mean You-Know-Who had nothing to do with-," Ron said shocked_

_"It wasn't Voldemort," Alexis said ignoring the flinch at 'Voldemort,' "and stop flinching it's just a name," she added brushing her bangs in front of her right eye covering the lens. _

_"It wasn't You-…I mean…Voldemort?" Ron asked stunned, "but what," he paused "…happened then!"_

_"I don't remember much just that the car crashed, waking up and being told that my brother, mother, and father being KOI and that I was the only survivor of the crash," she said then added "KOI stands for Killed On Impact" at Weasley's confusion._

_"So how did you live?" Weasley asked her making me freeze before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch._

_'How did you live… How did you live? How did you live? How did you live? How did you live…live?' echoed through my head…_

_End Flashback._

* * *

Alexis jerked awake as Harry's voice broke through her sleeping mind "…-just now didn't you hear the voice" he said as she pulled her head up from her arms and started to stretch and fixed her glasses. (They were crooked and pressing into the side of her nose)

"Harry, Your probably just a little tired, and no wonder it's almost curfew, go on and go back to your dorm room you to Alexis before you fall asleep again on the desks spooky how time flies when your having fun and sleeping?" Undertaker said walking past Harry and Alexis, missing the furious look on Harry's face as he left.

Alexis practically had to run to catch up with Harry, "Harry what's wrong, and what's this about a voice?" Alexis said gasping for breath as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"I was doing Professor Snape's Potions essay and was getting tired, and I don't mean tired as in 'I'm trying to get out of doing Potion's homework so I'll say I'm tired', no I'm mean the 'eyes close, head drops, ink spilling, and you start to drool and snore in your sleep' kind of tired." Harry said leaning against the wall as he started telling Alexis what happened while she was snoozing her self. "I kept telling my self _'All most done, all most done, all most done'_, when I heard something — something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles" Harry said becoming pale as he seemed to remember the voice, ".'Come … come to me … Let me rip you ... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you …' It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom." He said shivering as he remembered the voice.

The two made their way to the common room and to their shared rooms "And Undertaker said he didn't hear it?' said Alexis. Harry could see her frowning in the moonlight. "Do you think he was lying? But I don't get it — even someone invisible would've had to open the door, and that would've woken me up"

"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either."

* * *

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Alexis, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Alex. The steam pouring from under her vivid red, black and silver died hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire with her house colors making it look like she'd been pranked.

The torrential rains had come down suddenly on Harry, Rene, Kyouya, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, William, and Grell as they were walking back from the Greenhouses where they'd been helping Professor Sprout care for the Mandrakes, and in Ciel, Sebastian, and Alex's case, they had been discussing what Harry had told Alexis, when it started to pour.

Alexis had to be dragged back into the castle, clutching Ciel and Sebastian in a death grip as she was shaking violently close to having a panic attack. "Alexis…Breathe…." Sebastian was saying as both he and Ciel guided Alexis through the halls to her rooms.

"Sebastian I don't think she's going to let us go anytime soon," Ciel said as he turned to look at Sebastian.

"What makes you say that Young Master?" asked Sebastian.

"Look, she's passed out, in wet clothes," Ciel said, gesturing to Alexis, who shivered and leaned into Sebastian, "and practically in your arms!"

Sebastian was about to respond when he saw Harry and Kyouya walking towards them talking about something so low that even with his Demonic hearing, he didn't hear what it was they were talking about.

"Young master, it appears Harry and Kyouya are coming towards you to talk about something, why don't you go with them to class, and I'll change Lady Alexis into dry clothes and stay with her until the storm passes, let Professor Snape and undertaker know where I am so they don't dock points." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded then ran to catch up with Harry and Kyouya and headed back to class.

Sebastian turned and went to Alexis' dorm and set her on the bed, then headed for the bathroom.

Turning on the water he put the stopper and watched the tub start to fill up before heading back to Alexis' dorm and picked up Alexis only to be slapped in the face as Alexis curled into him her head falling against his chest.

"It's a wonder you never get sick!" he murmured, as he started to undress her and slipped a robe on her tying it shut to spare her any embarrassment.

**_ "I've wondered sometimes if she's human myself."_** Ace said opening her eyes and removing her Hikari's glasses before looking up through her dyed black tinted silver bangs, **_"You can put me down you know."_** she said gesturing to the closeness of them.

Sebastian set Ace down on the bed then asked, "Who are you?" under his breathe thinking she hadn't heard him.

**_"Think, who was the only person other then Alex at the edge of the cliff that day you and Ciel left for the place where demons and humans could co-exist peacefully, Sebastian?"_** Ace said, having heard Sebastian's muttered comment.

Sebastian looking shocked, whipped around, pulling cutlery out from the sleeves of his robes, and launched them at Ace his eyes widening as she slid to the floor dodging the knives as she ducked, then threw out her hand towards Sebastian, black flames bursting from her palm towards him, which he ducked and sent another barrege of silverware.

On and on the battle went, until Ace spoke again, **_"Giving up, Sebastian?"_** she said.

"Yes, but only because your bath is getting cold and it wouldn't do well for you to catch a cold, My Lady." Sebastian said bowing to Ace.

Ace smirked in a Ciel-like fashion then said, **_"Since when have I ever gotten sick Sebastian?"_** walking over to the window and peering around the curtains at the raging storm, then added, **_"At least Herbology will be canceled tomorrow morning so me and Kyouya will get a lie-in I guess."_**

After Sebastian cleaned up and fixed the drapes, couch, wall, basically anything that got hit by silverware he left Ace to take a bath in peace the stereo playing Santana's Into The Night loudly from the living room:

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And the voices bang like the angels sing

We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh

And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes

The room left them moving between you and I

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And the voices bang like the angels sing

We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh

And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh

And we danced on into the night

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And the voices bang like the angels sing

We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh

And the voices bang like the angels sing

We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay

And we danced on into the night." Blared from the radio, drowning out any thunder as Ace, who could sleep through a storm fell asleep.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I was shocked she didn't ask about my height, which is all Alex's fault to begin with…

_Flashback two years prior to starting Hogwarts:_

_**CRASH!**_

**_BOOM!_**

**_SMASH! _**

_And there goes my day off_…

_I sighed, my left eye twitching, as the servants of the Sennen trembled in front of me, honestly it's those three idiots all over again_

_Suddenly I sensed **it** right outside the manor, what the hell was that thing doing here._

_I dismissed the servants, and raced outside and came face to chainsaw with "Sutcliff" I said bringing out the knives from my sleeves, flinging them at the red-haired menace._

_"Oh ~Bassy!" **It** shouted, "I just wanted to ask if you've gotten four of these letters." The reaper said pulling the two envelopes that looked thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink out from his coat. On the front one said:_

* * *

**_Mr. G. Sutcliff_**

**_Corner Office, Sixth Floor_**

**_Shinigami Dispatch Center_**

**_London Branch_**

And the other one said:

**_Mr. W. Spears_**

**_Executive Office, Top Floor_**

**_Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division_**

**_Shinigami Dispatch Center_**

**_London Branch_**

_The Reaper turned it over and I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter __H._

_"You can read the letter inside ~Bassy!" Sutcliff said, I took the first envelope and took a knife out and broke the seal and pulled out a letter made of the same color and type of parchment unfolded the first piece and read out loud:_

**_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**_Dear Mr. Sutcliff,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress."_**_ I finished reading the letter then looked at Sutcliff and asked, "Is this a joke?" I said not believing the letter, crumpling it in my hand._

* * *

**(A/N: It is officially 2013 so I'm going to end it here and enjoy the fireworks outside my window, I'll finish it when I get home from school tomorrow)**


	8. Hiatus and apologies for not updating

**A/N:** I'm a terrible authoress

***Sobs* **

I'm trying to finish the second part of chapter seven before my second year of college (If you can call it that) which starts in September... but no promises... I have also been trying to get a summer job per the request of my dad... so if I get a job I won't be writing as often as I would normally would which isn't as often as I would like to begin with.

Once again I apologize for not writing as often as I should.

DAR


End file.
